La vida es así
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Todo era un caos. Kagome estaba embarazada. El hijo que esperaba era de Hôjô (su actual prometido), que se había encelado porque ella tendría que volver a viajar con InuYasha (con quien su relación se había ido al caño), debido a que Naraku (quien estaba sediento de venganza) amenazaba con destruir todo y volarles la cabeza... Casual. ० Pausado. En edición.
1. Final feliz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y cía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia nació un día que estaba viendo un video sobre el aborto (no pregunten, no idea) y luego de escuchar _La vida es así _de _Ivy Queen _(repito, no pregunten, porque no tengo idea)**  
**

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#1  
«Y al final, y al final, nada quedará.»  
_

Acarició su abultado vientre con eterno amor y deleite, pensando en el hermoso bebé que, seguramente, saldría en un par de meses de ella. Una perfecta mezcla de su pareja y su ser compacta en una creaturita más hermosa y delicada de lo que jamás podría legar imaginar.

Estaba feliz. Definitivamente los dolores, náuseas y antojos valían la pena; aparte de ello, tenía a su familia y amigos apoyándola, a su pareja perfecta, que la soportaba más de lo humanamente posible, y un prototipo de vida perfecta ya armado, establecido y básicamente cumplido que la confortaban sobre manera —mamá feliz más papá feliz igual a hijo feliz—, como la princesa del cuento.

No podía esperar a sentir la primera patada de su pequeño.

Ya llevaba cinco meses y medio y su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado; imaginarse totalmente panzona, de siete, ocho o nueve meses, y sintiendo la pequeña vida dentro de ella, la hacía sentirse completa y proyectar un furuto aterrador pero a la vez, hermoso.

Y, ¡oh!, el parto. Le costaba hacerse a la idea, estaba segura que sería la experiencia más maravillosamente dolorosa de su historia. Pero lo valía.

Fresas, quería comer fresas.

Ahora estaba acostada en la cama que compartía con su prometido y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Así que pegaría un grito para que él le escuchara y no tuviera que levantarse, como casi siempre lo hacía.

Tomó aire.

—¡Hôjô!

Oyó pasos desesperados subiendo por la escalera y luego un golpe; sonrió, _pequeño menso histérico y mandilón._ Una maldición y luego la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Si, Kag?

—Quiero unas fresas —pidió con una sonrisa.

Él le miró con el seño fruncido y entonces ella se dobló de la risa. Hôjô empezó a reírse poco después, fue hasta la cama y la abrazó.

—Mujer, de verdad eres especial —dijo al dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Y nuestro hijo será tan especial como nosotros.

Ambos sonrieron y él asintió.

—Eso espero.

Kagome giró el rostro y dejó un suave beso en los labios al joven de ojos azules.

—¿Fresas con crema y chocolate? —cuestionó él.

—¡Qué bien me conoces!

—Un año y medio de novios, sería el colmo si no.

Kagome le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a tí.

Hôjô se levantó y salió por las fresas de la joven.

Kagome suspiró. Se sentía tan feliz...

Hacía tres años no lo hubiera creído así, claro estaba.

Cuando regresó del Sengoku, luego de lo que ella había llamado como _el incidente,_ se sentía a morir todos y cada uno de los patéticos días de su existencia. Entonces, una noche, sus amigas, preocupadas, la sacaron a una fiesta. Tomó un par de copas —mas no las suficientes como para perder la consciencia—, bailó y habló con diversas personas, entre ellas, Hôjô, y se dio cuenta que era una persona maravillosa, a la vez que se dio cuenta que él estaba enamorado de ella y siempre lo había estado, pues se le confesó esa noche.

Kagome, presa de dudas y dolor, primero se negó. InuYasha era una espina demasiado enterrada en su corazón. Sin embargo, después de un mes en el que su conclusión fue que debía darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, le dio el sí. Entonces salieron y fueron novios.

Y ella terminó enamorándose del chico que, simplemente, le regresó la fe en el amor.

Sin prisas, pero sin pausas, su relación avanzó segura, sin tambalearse en ningún momento y sin mayores problemas. Después, una vez hacía seis meses, fue _su primera vez_. Maravillosa y única. Y luego, a esa le siguieron otras, con las que llegó el notición de su embarazo. }

Lo más soprendente, y la verdadera muestra de amor de Hôjô, fue no abandonarla.

Entonces se comprometieron y ella se fue a vivir con él.

Y respecto a InuYasha, bueno, él estaba enterrado en el fondo del cajón del pasado de Kagome, junto con _el incidente, _Kikyô, Naraku y el Sengoku Jidai. Ya no le dolía. Ya no eran espinas en su corazón. Eran solo una etapa muerta.

Y ella, ahora, era sólo Kagome Higurashi, una simple jovencita de diecinueve años que se iba a casar con Hôjô y a tener un bebé de él.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba: su familia, su nueva vida.

Sonrió, estaba orgullosa de sí misma. De haber madurado.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Mi amor? —Hôjô se asomó y ella le regaló una gran sonrisa—; aquí están tus fresas. —Él se acercó hasta la cama y las depositó a su lado.

—Gracias, querido

Le acarició el rostro.

Ahora era feliz y tenía una familia.

Era lo único que importaba.

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

Sí, es un InuYasha/Kagome. Y sí, está medio dramático xd.


	2. Lo que pasa en el Sengoku

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y cía no son de mi propiedad, sino de la gradiosisimísima Rumiko Takahashi ;)

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#2  
«Lo que pasa en el Sengoku, se queda en el Sengoku.»  
_

—¡InuYasha! ¡Idiota, baja de ahí! —le llamó Sango enojada, a los pies del Gôshimboku.

¿Qué decir? La relación con sus 'amigos' se había ido al caño hacía tres años, cuando Kagome se había ido luego de lo que pasó. Miroku, siempre que lo miraba, negaba con la cabeza y se iba. Shippô no le hablaba para nada, fingía que él no existía y siempre le pasaba de largo. Y Sango, por su parte, lo insultaba, golpeaba y daba miradas despectivas a su persona. Claro que su situación con Sango era ciertamente especial, pues no solo la idea de Kagome lo había distanciado de ella, sino ciertas diferencias de ideas y, simplemente, la nula empatía que había entre ellos.

InuYasha se hacía el que no le importaba, pero nadie es tan frío. O al menos él no lo era.

Bajó del árbol.

—¿Qué putas quieres, Sango? —le dijo con voz severa

—¡Yo, contigo, nada! —le espetó—. _Kikyô_ quiere hablar contigo y me mandó a buscarte.

El odio de Sango al mencionar ese nombre era palpable. InuYasha bufó.

—¿Y desde cuando eres mandadera? —le preguntó con tono de superioridad.

Las peleas con Sango habían aumentado al pasar los años. Ella le culpaba por el hecho de que Kagome no regresara más —y ni a quién engañar, que tenía razón— y él peleaba con ella, por el simple hecho de que no se dejaría pisotear.

Vio la expresión de Sango descomponerse y tornarse rencorosa.

—Yo no soy mandadera —susurró.

—Pues eso pareces, sólo me hablas para insultarme y darme recados —siguió con su ataque, todo ese tiempo y había perdido la poca sensibilidad que con Kagome había ganado—. Desde que Kagome se fue no haces otra cosa. ¿No te planteaste que si tu y los demás le importaran no se hubiera ido?

—Oh, vamos, InuYasha. Tú bien sabes que no tiene que ver solo con Kagome —contraatacó. Él ni se inmutó.

—Sabes que eso no es mi culpa —se defendió—. Y te lo repito: ¿crees que si tu y los demás le importaran relamente, no se hubiera ido?

Ese era su argumento siempre. Todos, de manera directa o indirecta, le recordaban que era por su causa. Y él se defendía diciendo eso.

En parte, todos sentían que tenía razón.

—Eres un cerdo, InuYasha —le espetó y dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la aldea.

Él bufó.

—Estúpida.

Comenzó a caminar a donde Kikyô, ella estaba recogiendo unas hiervas a las afueras de la aldea. Cuando llegó la vió sentada con la canasta al lado, se puso tenso. Si no lo habían adivinado, su relación con Kikyô también se había ido al caño, ¿por qué? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que él no dejaba de pensar en Kagome.

—InuYasha —saludó con su típico tono frívolo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó hosco.

Ella rió.

—Hace cincuenta y tres años no me hubieras contestado así.

—Hace cincuenta y tres años era un crío tonto.

Ella le miró desafiante.

—¿Más que ahora?

Y le había ganado. Kikyô le había ganado en su propio juego. Aunque no era muy difícil tampoco, el fuego se ataca con fuego.

—No te auto-degrades, eso debe quedar en tu infancia.

—No eres quién para dárme órdenes.

—A Kagome no le hubiera gustado.

—¿Te parece que me importa la opinión tuya o de Kagome?

—Sí, me lo parece. Y sé que estoy en lo cierto.

Se miraron desafiantes. Si las miradas fueran puñales, ya se hubieran matado. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, el punto era claro.

Se dió media vuelta.

—Si no me vas a decir nada interesante...

—Naraku se ha terminado de regenerar.

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

De acuerdo, malas noticias, pésimas noticias.

—Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Kikyô negó.

—Qué _vas _a hacer.

Él frunció el ceño en señal de no entener.

—Vas a ir a buscar a Kagome

¿Pero qué..? ¡Había enloquecido! No podía ir por ella, trató de verse tranquilo, y, en caso de que lo lograra, Kikyo ya sabía, de antemano —lo conocía demasiado bien— que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y diversas emociones esparcidas e incotrolables.

—Y, ¿por qué carajo haría eso? —preguntó amenazante.

—Para que te ayude a buscar los fragmentos que faltan. —Era cierto, la perla aún no estaba completa. Naraku tenía la mitad y la otra mitad estaba perdida. Y, si él estaba regenerado...

—¿Y por qué no lo hces tú?

Kikyô se puso seria y le miró frívola.

—Porque yo estoy _muerta. _Y no puedo verlos con esa intencidad, ni purificarlos.

Punto a favor de Kikyô, en contra de InuYasha.

En esos tres años, Kikyô se había debilitado, sin el alma de Kagome cerca para nutrirse de _vida y poder _—o al menos algo así había dicho ella—, las almas que le traían sus serpientes no servían para nada más que mantenerla viva, no tenía poderes de sacerdotiza.

—Fhe, no lo haré —se negó—, además, el pozo está sellado.

—Kaede retirará el sello —contestó simple.

—Kagome no va a escucharme —quiso buscar otra excusa.

Él no quería ir a buscarla, eso era obvio.

—Persuádela de alguna manera.

Se desesperó.

En esos tres años, muchas cosas habían cambiado entre todos, empezando por sus relaciones. Al ser Kagome la cosa que los mantenía unidos, en cierta forma, y la que los había juntado, no tenían más razones para permanecer unidos más que sus intereses comunes —derrotar a Naraku, vamos—. Cuando ésta se había ido, todos se distanciaron. Sango de InuYasha, Miroku de Shippô, Kikyô... bueno, ella permanecía siempre al margen del asunto. Los únicos que medio habían sobrevivido eran Sango y Miroku, quienes a veces eran vistos compartiendo conversaciones casuales.

Y él no era la excepción, se había vuelto más brusco. Además de más inseguro —aunque no lo demostrara— y muchísimo menos paciente.

Y la poca pasciencia que tenía, la perdió.

—¡Ya, no quiero ir! ¿Contenta?

Ah, así que la verdad había salido a luz. Kikyô sonrió.

—Cobarde —le susurró.

—¡No soy cobarde!

—Entonces ve por ella. —Ah, le estaba desafiando.

—No —declaró y se fue.

Kikyô se encogió de hombros y siguió recolectando las hiervas. Un cálido aire le alborotó los cabellos y ella suspiró. En algún momento, cuando Kagome se fue y sabía que no regresaría, llegó a sentirse feliz, pensando que ella e InuYasha podrían vivir juntos —o morir juntos, según fuera el caso— , pero el problema fue que, aunque Kagome no estuviera físicamente, seguía presente en todos. Hasta en InuYasha. Y ella tuvo que acostumbrarse.

Kikyô también se había vuelto diferente. Ahora, aunque seguía siendo fría, lo disimulaba muy bien. Cuando Kagome recién había partido, y al ver que a todos le hacía falta, más a InuYasha, había entrado en una etapa de «yo seré la nueva Kagome», al ver que no funcionó y que todos le veían raro cuando trataba de ser entuciasta, lo dejó y volvió a ser fría, sólo que ahora ya no hablaba nisiquiera con InuYasha o Kaede, se había convertido en una persona distante, casi autista, que sólo salía de su mundo cuando era completa y estrictamente necesrio. Como hoy.

—¿No lo convenciste? —preguntó Kaede, que salía detrás de unos árboles.

—No —respondió cortante—. ¿No es obvio, Kaede?

—Yo lo convenceré —dijo la anciana.

—Buena suerte —le deseó, sinceramente, Kikyô.

En ese preciso instante, quinientos años después, Kagome salía del baño. Secándose el cabello con una toalla. Totalmente cambiada con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada para embarazadas. Luego de esto, recogió su cabello y fue al comedor, donde Hôjô le esperaba mientras veía el fútbol.

La miró y le chifló, Kagome se sonrojó.

—¡Hôjô! —mustió apenada, él soltó una risotada.

—Entonces, ¿hoy irás a casa de tu madre? —preguntó casualmente.

—Síp, iré a pasar el día allá y regresaré para cenar

Dijo con una sonrisa. Hôjô se levantó y fue hasta ella a darle un beso. Kagome envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo profundizó; se separaron a falta de aire y ella soltó una risita.

—Entonces te pasaré a buscar al templo y saldremos a cenar.

Kagome asintió y el celular de Hôjô sonó. El gruñó y se separó de su prometida.

—¿Bueno?

Kagome le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió.

.

—InuYasha

¡Bueno!, ¿es que hoy era el día mundial de joder a InuYasha? Se sentía terriblemente desesperado por un poco de paz. Primero Sango con sus insultos, aunque eso era de casi diario. Después Kikyô con su «Naraku se ha regenerado» y ahora Kaede le llamaba para que bajara del árbol y seguramente re cagarle la pasciencia con alguna cosa que a él no le interesaba oír.

—¿Qué rayos quieres, vieja?

Kaede suspiró y volteó la vista hacia arriba del árbol para ver a InuYasha, que estaba con pose despreocupada acostado en la rama.

—Deberías ir por Kagome.

—¿Y por qué rayos...?

—Mi hermana no está del todo viva, ya no es tan fuerte y no puede ver los fragmentos con tanta magnitud, menos purificarlos o usar sus poderes al cien porciento, ya que moriría.

—Ese no es mi problema.

—Sí lo es —dijo Kaede—. Si no lo haces por Kikyô, o por Kagome, hazlo por tí mismo, para que no pisoteén tu orgullo.

Y con su orgullo nadie se metía, eso era ley.

—O Naraku se burlará de tí y te perseguirá todo el tiempo, hasta en los lugares más recónditos, burlándose de ti...

—Fhe .—Se bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar al pozo—. ¿Qué esperas, vieja? ¡Ven a abrir esa cosa!

.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo va todo con Hôjô? —preguntó Naomi Higurashi a su hija.

—Pues bien —contestó con una sonrisa—, queremos casarnos en cuanto nazca el bebé.

Ver a su hija rebozante de vitalidad le hacía sentir feliz. Después de la terrible depresión en la que había estado los primeros meses, cualquier cosa que le hicisera sonreír era buena.

—Ma, ya que estoy aquí, quiero aprovechar para reforzar los sellos del pozo.

—Claro querida.

Kagome le sonrió a su madre y salió por la puerta principal a la pagoda. Le sorprendía lo ligera que se sentía al decir esa frase, las primeras veces que lo decía le costaba muchísimo. Y ahora no.

Fue al pequeño armario del abuelo por unos pergaminos y una arco y flecha, si lo iba a volver a sellar, quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de ver las puertitas del pozo abiertas.

—Ah, no ha de ser nada —dijo simple y bajó hasta ahí.

Cerró las puertas y pegó unos pergaminos, tensó la flecha en el arco, lista para hacer el disparo que sellaría el pozo otra vez.

—Yo no te recomendaría que hagas eso, de lo contrario no podremos volver.

Kagome giró horrorizada. Ahí, frente a ella, recargado en una de las paredes del lugar, con una expresión realmente despreocupada —y, cabe decirlo, se veía majestuoso—, con su cabello plateado cayendo suevemente y los músculos relajados, mirándola fíjamente, estaba InuYasha.

Le mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Hola, Kagome.

Y ella gritó. Gritó y salió corriendo.

—No, no puede ser —decía jadeante— ¡Imposible!

Chocó con alguien. Volteó hacia arriba para ver quien era, y casi se le iba la vida.

—Hôjô

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —le preguntó con ternura, abrazándola por la cintura.

Kagome, con todo y el nudo en su garganta, no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

Hôjô levantó la vista, y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué, de todos los seis mil millones de personas en el mundo, tenía que ser, precisamente, él? Gruñó. InuYasha se tensó al ver al chico de ojos azules, pero inmediatamente volvió a su estado indiferente. ¿Qué hacía ese niñito estúpido con Kagome?

El ambiente era tenso, se sentía en el aire.

—Tú —susurraron ambos chicos al verse.

Y Kagome se quiso morir.

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

No hay OoC ni Kikyô-bashing, aviso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y cosas que cambiaron a los personajes, eso va para el primer caso. En el segundo puedo decir que es un malentendido.


	3. No regresaré ni aunque me paguen

Y diré lo obvio, lo que todos saben, lo que no debería ni repetir, pero si no lo hago me obligan a renunciar.(?) —Pff— InuYasha y cía son de Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos, Naraku JAMÁAAAAS hubiese existido ;)

Y nada más. A leer:

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#3  
"No regresaré ni aunque me den un millón de yenes."_

—¡Maldia sea! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ella NO va a regresar! —Hôjô había explotado.

InuYasha le miró con burla y desafiante, en su mejor posición de "me importa un comino". Hôjô estaba con los puños apretados y rígidos al lado de su cuerpo y mirando fulminante al hanyô y Kagome solamente veía a esos dos hombres discutir con horror.

Una suave brisa sopló aligerando el ambiente tenso que ahí había, en ese momento, ella aprovecho para tratar de calmarlos.

—Hôjô —le llamó. Se colgó del brazo de él para que se calmara—, basta, no le provoques —pidió dulcemente. Él le miró, primero incrédulo, luego relajado y le dio un beso en la frente. Kagome sonrió.

—Sólo porque tu me lo pides, princesa —Kagome soltó su brazo, mas no se apartó de su lado.

InuYasha frunció el seño. ¿Que cómo había terminado así la situación? Fácil.

_Cuando Hôjô vió a InuYasha, inmediatamente se paró frente a su prometida, como si así pudiera mantener a raya al chico. Kagome estaba horrorizada al ver al hany__ô_, que los miraba confundido. Sin embargo, él venía únicamente con un objetivo:

—_Kagome, volvamos al Sengoku. —Demandante, habló él._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida._

—_Lo que oíste, vuelves al Sengoku._

—_¡Estas loco! —le gritó __Hôjô_.

_Él le sonrió y desvió el rostro, mirando al suelo a su derecha; soltó una risa de inconformidad, le volteó a ver con las cejas casi tocándose entre sí y le mostró sus colmillos. Kagome se estremeció, pero __Hôjô_ ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo.

—_Humano tonto —habló el hany____ô_ desafiante— ¿Quién carajo te piensas que eres?

—_¡Quién carajo te piensas tú, medio demonio!_

_____Hôjô_ sabía toda la historia, desde cuando Kagome despertó a InuYasha, hasta el incidente y su regreso. Al principio, creyó que Kagome le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al final se dio cuenta que no era así y luego de despejar todas sus dudas, aprendió a no mencionar el tema, pues Kagome se ponía mal con solo pensarlo.

_InuYasha se tronó los nudillos._

—_InuYasha, el hijo del mejor demonio que jamás existió, hermano del heredero de las tierras del Oeste y heredero de la mitad de esas tierras —culminó inflando el pecho._

—_Creí que tú... no querías esos honores —dijo Kagome— No... Tú sabes —bajó el rostro sonrojado y triste._

_InuYasha ni le miró, mas bien la ignoró. Aunque era plenamente consciente de lo que había dicho, y de porqué se había cortado en la oración. Miró a __Hôjô_.

—_Yo soy un __lord__, ¿Y tú?_

—_Yo soy el __verdadero amor__, el __prometido__ y el __padre del futuro hijo __de la mujer a la que estás queriendo obligar a ir al Sengoku._

—_¿Eres su dueño? —preguntó con burla, se giró a ver a Kagome— Creí que tu no eras de nadie, y que no lo serías._

—_¡No lo soy!_

_InuYasha soltó una risotada._

—_Entonces, ¿con que derecho se cree este de...?_

—_Con el derecho de que la conozco, mejor de lo que tú, aveces incluso mejor que ella misma, y sé lo que quiere y lo que le hará bien._

—_Pues a mi eso me importa un comino —dijo él—. Kagome va a regresar, por la simple y sencilla razón de que sabe qué es lo mejor, y "es tan noble que se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma" —concluyó, citando a Sango y haciendo una vocecita patética._

—_¡Maldia sea! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Ella NO va a regresar!_

Y así estaban ahora.

Hôjô se sentía impotente frente a la situación, ya que, por más valiente que fuese por Kagome, no era un poderoso medio demonio, hijo de un gran daiyôkai que logró derrotar a la espada maldita y bla bla bla. Simplemente, sabía que no podía proteger a su prometida de cosas más grandes que él, pero eso no quería decir que no lo intentaría.

InuYasha estaba confundido y algo perdido. No sabía que había pasado en esos tres años en la vida de Kagome, pero había dos cosas obvias. La primera, Kagome estaba embarazada —eso se notaba al ver su estómago y por su olor—, probablemente de ese chico, y de ahí se desprendía la segunda cosa, que era obvia también: Kagome amaba a Hôjô. No era como que le importara mucho tampoco, o no de una manera que quisiera demostrar, pero saber que ella ya no le pertenecía, o más bien tener la prueba de ello frente a sus ojos, lo desestabilizó sobremanera.

Kagome, por su parte, estaba completamente en shock al volver a ver al que podría considerarse su ex-novio. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte psicológicamente para semejante suceso en su vida. Por eso, mentalmente, agradecía la presencia de Hôjô que la defendía y la hacía sentir protegida.

InuYasha, ignorando todo lo anterior, miró a Kagome.

—Tú vienes conmigo.

Él se giró y comenzó a caminar a la pagoda del pozo. Hôjô abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero Kagome se le adelantó.

—No.

Fue la primera palabra dirigida a InuYasha que dijo en todo ese rato.

Él se detuvo en seco y se quedo más quieto que una estatua. A Kagome un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalada y se puso tensa, Hôjô la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a su oído.

—Tranquila —le susurró.

InuYasha se volteó y vio a Kagome, desafiente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió.

La expresión en el rostro de InuYasha no cambió y continuó acercándose amenazante a los humanos. Hôjô se volvió a poner delante de Kagome, pero esta le tocó el brazo y se puso a la altura de su prometido. InuYasha terminó de acercarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó en un tono que jamás le había oído usar.

—¡Dijo que no va a regresar, pedazo de...!

—¡Tú no te metas humano inservible! —interrumpió a Hôjô, se giró a ver a Kagome— ¡¿ Qué rayos...?

—Dime, ¿por qué quieres que regrese? —inquirió con calma

—Fhe, no vine porque quise, si es lo que quieres saber —le dijo cortante—. Kikyô y Kaede me mandaron.

Kagome asintió.

—Y ellas me quieren de vuelta por qué... —dejó la frase al aire para que el la completara.

—Porque Naraku ya se regeneró.

Kagome le miró con una ceja levantada y luego una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por su rostro. Eso lo desconcertó.

—InuYasha, Naraku ya no es mi problema —dijo simple—. Los fragmentos, Naraku, Kikyo, y cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con el Sengoku no es de mi incumbencia ni debo hacer nada al respecto.

Él se sorprendió de oír a Kagome hablar así. Así de decidia, fuerte y, a su forma de ver egoísta. La Kagome que recordaba no era así. Había cambiado.

—Cambiaste —susurró como si nada.

—Obviamente, crecí —dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No importa —dijo simple— vienes conmigo, quieras o no.

—Ey, ahá, claro —dijo ella cortánte, dándole el avión*****.

—Kagome, ¡no me des el avión! —le espetó cortante.

—Kagome —le llamó Hôjô dulcemente— ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

—¡Kagome, querida! —la voz de su madre la alertó—. Oí mucho bullicio y quise venir a ve... —su madre, que había llegado corriendo, se detuvo en seco—. Oh —susurró sorprendida. Miró a Hôjô, luego a Kagome, luego a InuYasha, y regresó su mirada a Kagome— ¡Oh! —exclamó, aún más sorprendida— ¡OH! —gritó, al caer en al cuenta de todo. Se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Mamá —susurró Kagome.

—¡Oye má! ¿Qué tanto pasa ahí atrás? ¡¿Hay un extraterrestre en el patio? —gritó Souta desde el interior de la casa.

—Souta, cariño, ¡no vengas! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué está pasa...? —Y Souta también lo vió.

InuYasha se sentía un bicho raro, siendo observado por todos. Así que decidió ignorarlos y se giró sólo a Kagome y la miró insistentemente.

—Em, Kagome, cariño, será mejor que entremos a la casa —dijo la señora Higurashi y tomó de la mano a su hija, luego a su futuro yerno y después a su hijo —. Vamos

—Vayan ustedes —respondió Kagome, soltándose amablmente de su madre—. Yo me quedo.

Hôjô le miró con sorpresa y fue hasta su lado.

—Yo me quedo contigo.

Kagome negó.

—No, no hace falta —le regaló una sonrisa— ¡Soy una chica fuerte! —dijo y le dio un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro—. Si necesito algo, gritaré como loca.

Hôjô miró con desconfianza al medio demonio, que sólo gruñó, y después miró a Kagome, asintió al ver la decisión en su rostro y se volvió a girar al otro chico.

—Hazle algo, y no sé como, pero te juro, por mi vida, que lo lamentarás —le advirtió y se giró para comenzar a caminar al templo, seguido por la madre de Kagome.

—Hermana —susurró Souta, se giró a ver a InuYasha sorprendido y luego volvió la vista a su hermana con preocupación.

—Esta bien pequeñín —le dijo con una sonrisa—, ve adentro.

Souta no dijo nada más y comenzó a seguir a los otros dos adultos.

Kagome e InuYasha se quedaron en silencio, frente a frente, viéndose, mas sin decir nada. La chica caminó hasta una banca y se dejó caer en ella, todo eso sin dejar de verlo a él, como si temiera que hiciera un movimiento en falso y por arte de magia se encontrara en el Sengoku.

Él observaba sus movimientos tenso, temeroso de que saliera corriendo, aunque por dentro sentía una paz que hacía mucho —precisamente tres años— no sentía. Una paz que se vino abajo cuando Kagome apoyó una mano en la pelota de playa que tenía por abdomen. Miró la zona con interes y soltó un jadeo.

Kagome le miró inmutablemente tranquila y dió dos palmadas al lado de la banca donde estaba sentada, indicándole que se sentara él también.

Pero no se movió.

—¿Qué razones podría tener para regresar al Sengoku? —preguntó ella tranquila.

—Que Naraku se haya regenerado y esté amenazando la paz, ¿no te basta? —preguntó él con sarcasmo seco y puro.

Kagome soltó una pequeña risilla.

—InuYasha, ya no soy la Kagome que ve por todos menos por ella —aclaró—, a la que le podía pasar lo que fuera y le importaba un comino.

InuYasha negó.

—No lo entiendes, no lo hago por mi o por Kikyo —dijo él—. De hecho, no sé por qué lo hago.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó desafiante y señaló a la pagoda—. Ahí está tu puerta de salida.

El frunció el ceño. Y volvió a negar.

—Sigues sin entender —dijo con voz monótona—, no vine por mí, pero no dije que no se te necesite allá. Kikyo está débil y necesita de tu alma y la esfera está perdida. Además Kaede te extraña y...

—InuYasha, no pienso regresar, no me importa si de mi depende la vida de Kikyo o si Naraku va a destruir medio Sengoku o si Kaede quiere tener una aprendiz. No es mi asunto, hace tres años dejó de serlo.

Él gruñó.

—¡Maldita sea, regresarás conmigo! —dijo levantándose. Kagome también se levantó aunque con algo de dificultad.

—¡Dame una buena razón para que regrese! ¡Sólo una y lo haré!

Él se quedó callado. Ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, como quieras, es tu problema —espetó este y se levantó.

Comenzó a caminar al pozo con paso firme y conforme avanzaba hacia la pagoda, en el rostro de Kagome se formaba una sonrisa. Tenía la respuesta perfecta a ese comentario en la punta de la lengua. Y no se la quizo callar.

—No, InuYasha, es de ustedes —dijo.

Él la ignoró y ella caminó a su casa.

Kagome pudo respirar relajada y se sintió libre por fin, suprimiría ese pequeño detalle de su memoria y volvería a ser una simple mujer embarazada.

Pero, contrario de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera esperado —y para disgusto de la azabache—, la cosa no terminaba ahí.

**.&.**

—No puedo creer que ese pelmazo regresara —espetó Hôjô.

—Relájate amor, no regresará, ahora vamos a dormir

Kagome y Hôjô estaban de regreso en su vivienda. Luego de que ella entró a la casa, y después de verse sometida al incesante interrogatorio de su madre, hermano y prometido, en el cual dejó en claro que no más InuYasha, regresaron a su hogar para una noche de buen y merecido sueño.

Kagome se metió en la cama y se recargó en el pecho del chico, el la abrazó y así se durmieron.

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

*****Dar el avión: Ignorar o no dar importancia o valor a lo que te esta diciendo una persona. Tratar a alguien con poca consideración o darle por su lado.

Y una vez todo claro, procedo a despedirme ;)

Den click abajo para sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, observaciones, chistes, bodas, divorcios o chismes(?)

UN BESO.


	4. Planeando algunos ¿planes?

Ya, que si no lo saben, no saben nada (?) *Suspiro* —Uno, dos, ¡Tres!— ¡Nadaesmío! (Traducción: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Rumiko blá, blá, blá...)

Lean y punto.

* * *

_La vida es así._  
_#4_  
_"A ver, planeemos ¿planes? —Y sí, válgame la redundancia—."_

Que se fueran a joder, tanto ella, como su esposo y el bebé que tenía en su vientre. Por él, mejor. Ya no debía de preocuparse sobre ella, mejor iría a matar a Naraku él solo y que los demás se fueran mucho a carajo. Si Kagome no había querido escucharlo era su problema, luego si él moría seguro le entraba la culpa y lloraba. O tal vez no. "_Sé honesto contigo, InuYasha_" pensó "_A Kagome ya no le importas_". Bufó. Por eso y muchas otras razones más, no volvería a ir por ella ni a tocar el tema jamás. Punto final.

Al salir del pozo, se agazapó para correr al árbol, cuando una vocesita, la única que no esperaba, lo distrajo.

—¿Y Kagome?

—No quiso venir —contestó con desdén—. Por mí, mejor.

Su acompañante negó.

Él lo ignoró y comenzó a correr. Oía los pasos de Shippo detrás de él y aumentó la velocidad de su carrera, ¿Era tan complocado entender que quería estar solo?

Se detuvo frente al Goshimboku y Shippo llegó allí poco después.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Qué se yo, Shippo! —exclamó, frustrado.

El chico, al no recibir respusta y tras ver que era imposible renegar por una, no dijo nada. InuYasha saltó a una rama y ahí se recostó, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a relajarse.

Shippo suspiró y se alejó corriendo. El "pequeño" zorro, ya no lo era. Aunque su físico seguía siendo el de antes, sólo que un poco más alto, era mucho más maduro, y sus habilidades de youkai habían mejorado. Era más fuerte y rápido, y su forma de pensar era más madura y centrada. Ya no era un niñito, había crecido. Tras la falta de Kagome para que lo protegiera de los abusos de InuYasha había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada y no insultar, de hecho no hablaba a menos que fuera necesario. Y se valía por si solo, cazaba su comida solo y casi siempre estaba solo.

Sintió una repentina ráfaga de cólera hacia Kagome al darse cuenta de lo horribles que habían sido esos tres años sin ella y de lo forzado que se había visto a madurar, y esa cólera se convirtió en tristeza. La extrañaba. Y no podía culparla. InuYasha había sido un patán idiota. Frunció el seño y la cólera anteriormente desaparecida fue a parar en sus pensamientos hacia el hanyo. Bufó y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. No era su tema favorito.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nada de eso le era de su incumbencia, eran problemas de ellos. No debía hacerse bolas con eso.

Y compuso otra vez su expresión-de-nada para entrar a la aldea.

**.#.**

—_Every now and then I get a little bit restless, and I dream of something wild__*** **_—Cantaba Kagome alegremente.

Una de las cosas que adoraba de hacer el aseo cuando estaba sola en casa, era que disponía de todo ese tiempo para poner música que le gustara y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran donde fuese que se les antojara ir. Y era desestresante, además de todo, aunque eso era algo así como un plus y una especie de premio para su persona.

Estiró la sábana de la cama que compartía con Hôjô, sacó las fundas de las almohadas y las arrojó al cesto de la ropa para lavar.

Se cruzó por su mente el pequeño incidente de ayer, mas decidió no darle importancia en lo absoluto, ya que le estaría dando un valor del cual carecía, consideró. Además, ella le había dejado bien en claro su punto y desición de no regresar, y a menos de que el fuera sordo, o un idiota —más probable lo segundo— no volvería a molestarla y podría seguir con su vida normal en la época y lugar actuales.

Un pequeño y vago pensamiento se dejó caer en su mente. _Eres una egoísta._

Ella era feliz y estaba relajada a costa de, posiblemente, la vida de sus amigos del pasado. Es cierto que tal vez ni InuYasha ni Kikyô merecieren la pena de volver y arriesgar su vida, y por consiguiente también la de su bebé, para que les protegiera y ayudara a luchar contra Naraku. Pero Sango, Miroku y Shippo no tenían nada que ver en la idiotez de ese extraño trío conformado por una sacerdotisa del futuro, un hanyou y una sacerdotisa muerta. Aunque estaba completamente segura de que Sango le entendería y no le reclamaría nada. _Si es que la vuelvo a ver, _pensó, sin la menor pesadez. Y, si Sango no reclamaba nada, Miroku tampoco lo haría, era el hombre más pacífico —aún más que Hoyo, y eso era decir demasiado— que había conocido. Y Shippo era como su hijo. En resumen, todo estaba a su favor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al pensar la reacción de sus amigos cuando vieran que InuYasha regresaba sin ella, que, a juzgar por lo que él le había dicho, era la pieza clave contra Naraku.

Seguramente lo matarían.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Tal vez, pensó, se estaba volviendo una chica "me importa un carajo", pero lo cierto era que ahora sentía _gusto _al pensar que no le salían las cosas bien a él, a costa de lo que fuera.

La canción terminó y Kagome negó. ¿Qué hacía perdiendo su valioso tiempo pensando en esas cosas? Bufó y se dedico a volver a ordenar mientras empezaba una canción un poco más movida.

Sonrió.

—_Well I'm Hot blooded...__*****_

**.#.**

—Así que no la trajiste —susurró Kaede desepcionada y suspiró— pensé que te haría caso.

—Sí, bueno, ya viste que no —dijo él hosco— así que debemos mover el culo y luchar contra Naraku nosotros mismos.

Kaede negó e InuYasha se sintió frustrado. ¿Cuándo pensaban esas sacerdotisas dejarlo en Santa Paz?

Seguramente le volvería a pedir que fuera a buscarla y, si era necesario, la trajera de las orejas.

—No lo entiendes, no vamos a poder detenerlo sin Kagome.

—¿Por qué? —rugió él.

Kaede le dedicó una mirada tan gélida que hubiera apagado hasta el más grande de los incendios. _Más grande que los de la época de Kagome, _agregó para su interior. Kaede suspiró y lo miró decididamente.

—InuYasha, la perla necesita de Kagome, y Kagome de la perla. Es como si fueran uno. —Dijo finalmente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendido.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Era tonto o se hacía el tonto?

—Kagome rompió la perla, por lo tanto sólo ella puede desaparecerla.

Él no se esperaba ese comentario, sin embarlo decidió mostrarse indiferente y bufó.

—Keh, ¿Y por qué rayos...?

—La perla tiene su esencia —dijo Kaede—. Mira —comenzó a explicarle—, recordarás que, cuando Kagome llegó, la perla estaba en su interior. Salió de ella. Por lo que era y _es _parte de ella. ¿Vas bien?

Él asintió.

—Cuando la rompió, aunque sus flechas no tenían nada de poder espiritual, la perla absorvió algo de su esencia, gracias a sus puros sentimientos. —Hablaba de una manera tan seria, que la hacía ver como la sabia que era— A medida que viajaban recolectando fracmentos y cuando ella los purificaba, una parte de su esencia se incrustaba en ellos y, cada vez más, la perla se llenaba de ella, a la vez que ella de la perla. ¿Vas bien?

Él volvió a asentir. A decir verdad, había entendido que pasaba, más no aún el cómo, era algo demasiado complicado para él.

—Al final, cuando Naraku les quitó los ¿diez? —lo miró con duda, él asintió— correcto, diez fracmentos que tenían, juntando los que les había quitado antes, y, al combinarlos con su parte de la perla, la esencia de Kagome entró en la mitad de la perla que se ha encontrado. Por lo que tienen una conexión.

—Pero, si una parte de la esencia de Kagome está en los fracmentos ¿por qué no se ha purificado?

Kaede le miró y abrió la boca para contestarle.

—Es lo que no sabemos. —Dijo Kikyo, que entraba en la cabaña en ese instante— Ni siquiera yo, que tengo el alma de Kagome, puedo purificarla. Es extraño.

—Entonces nuestro único problema es que sólo Kagome puede destruir la perla —dijo él en conclusión.

—Sí.

Él miró a Kaede primero, con solemnidad y luego a Kikyo con indiferencia.

—Keh, eso no es un problema. Podemos matar a Naraku, terminar de juntar la perla y enterrarla en algún lugar o qué sé yo. No es inminente destruirla.

—De hecho eso no es lo que más nos preocupa —dijo Kikyo.

Él movió la cabeza, invitandola a continuar.

—Si Naraku reune toda la perla, y no lo detenemos, no importa si está o no purificada, sus poderes se harán cien veces más fuertes —explicó la mayor—. Y será tan destructivo y fuerte que su poder afectará aún a miles de millas, aún a miles de _años._

Él procesó la información. Eso quería decir que, si Naraku se hacía de la perla, podía destruir todo y a todos, incluso a través de los años.

—¿También el futuro?

—Nadie se salva.

Él asintió.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Quiere decir que nisiquiera tu preciosa Kagome se salvará del poder destructivo de Naraku —dijo Kikyo y salió de la cabaña.

_Khe, si como no, mi preciosa Kagome. _Pensó él con desdén. Ella no era ni _preciosa _ni _suya_ y punto final.

—Quiere decir que la necesitamos, y que ya tienes el argumento para traerla —finalizó Kaede, con un tono dulce. Como si neutralizara las hostiles palabras de Kikyo.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, una persona tuvo el beneficio, el privilegio, de ver como la cara de InuYasha se descomponía de una perfecta mueca de fría y calculada indiferencia a la de la incredulidad misma. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca fue, casi, hasta el suelo. Lo que Kaede acababa de decir confirmaba lo que él había pensado que iban a decirle —que, de una u otra manera se lo dijeron—: "_No regreses sin Kagome_". Maldijo para sí.

—¿Y qué carajo debo hacer? —preguntó frustrado y hosco

Kaede soltó una risita.

—Traerla —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. A toda costa —finalizó.

InuYasha, por primera vez en tres años, se permitió sentir pánico e inferioridad.

Se permitió sentir _miedo._

E inseguridad.

O sea, ¿Qué rayos le iba a decir? Él no era bueno hablando, siempre lo decía todo con el menor tacto posible, a eso, súmenle que Kagome no lo escucharía ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello —Y ¡Vamos! Que el poder de la ironía va más allá de la comprensión mortal—, por lo que debía encontrar la manera de alcanzarla al Sengoku sin la más mínima necesidad de entablar un diálogo. O de cruzarse con su esposo.

_¡Que va! Pan comido_

Cuando ella estuviera dormida la raptaría y se la llevaría al Sengoku, así, cuando despertara, hablaría con Kaede y esta le haría quedarse sí o sí.

Sonrió. O era había sido un genio en su vida pasada, o bien un secuestrador de primera con un severo complejo de locura y falta de tacto.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Giró hasta ver a Kaede que le miró atenta.

—No te hagas problema, vieja. La voy a traer quiera o no —y salió de la cabaña.

Kaede suspiró. ¿Era su impresión, o iba a estallar el infierno en el Sengoku Jidai?

.

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

*****Pequeño extracto de la canción "Total eclipse of the heart" de "Bonnie Tyler"

*****Pequeño extracto de la canción "Hot blooded" de "Foreigner"

Personalmente, creo que es más probable que InuYasha, en su vida pasada, hubiera sido un secuestrador de primera con un severo complejo de locura y falta de tacto. Pero tal vez no. Con un chico así de cool y sexy nunca se sabe.

Y ya, mi inspiración regresó.

En fin, para comentarios, sugerencias, observaciones, correcciones, ideas, chismes, invitaciones, regalos, bodas o divorcios, sólo piquen abajo el ¡Go! y déjense llevar.

Beso.


	5. Lo siento, pero bienvenida

Los personajes no son míos, bla bla bla, los derechos de Rumiko, bla bla bla y demás. Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#5  
"De verdad: lo siento. ¡Ah! y bien venida, por cierto."_

Se movió silenciosamente, como una sombra y entró a la casa que no le pertenecía, y en la que sabía, de antemano, que no era bienvenido. Abrió la ventana en silencio, con sumo cuidado y se dejó caer en el suelo con sigilosidad.

La miró. En esos tres años no había cambiado en nada, aún conservaba su aire de inocencia, tenía fracciones de niña pequeña y seguía siendo condenadamente _hermosa._ Negó y movió la cabeza bruscamente, alejando esas ideas absurdas. Él estaba ahí para llevársela por la fuerza. ¿Por qué? Porque la conocía y estaba seguro que no escucharía razones de nadie; o al menos no de él. Y no había tiempo que perder.

Asintió y se acercó.

El problema vino cuando Hôjô se giró y le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Kagome.

Él bufó y se secó el sudor.

_Por favor, InuYasha. No puedes estar nervioso por esa tontería._

Estudió la situación desde varios ángulos, llegando a la conclusión de que primero debía mover la mano de Hôjô, después sacar a Kagome de la cama y poner _algo _debajo de la mano del chico para que no se despertara.

Otra vez, pan comido.

_Por quien sea, ¿por qué a mí?_

—Mmh, Hôjô —_¡No!_ InuYasha salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina justo en el momento en que Kagome abría los ojos—. Mmh, mi amor, quiero ir al baño, ¿puedes levantar tu mano, por favor?

Hôjô levantó la mano y se giró para seguir durmiendo.

Una somnolienta Kagome se levantó y frotó sus ojos antes de ponerse las pantuflas y bostezar. Con pasos torpes llegó hasta el baño, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo examinada por unos ojos dorados desde la oscuridad de la cocina.

InuYasha maldijo para si.

Hôjô seguía dormido.

Kagome salió del baño.

Y entonces fue hora del show.

InuYasha aterrizó con elegancia detrás de ella sin hacer ruido, y Kagome no lo había notado. Claro, hasta que él le tapó bruscamente la boca con una mano, inmovilizó sus brazos y manos, y con una pierna la envolvió de la cintura para abajo. Kagome gimió ate el asalto y su corazón dio un vuelco, y se alteró aún más al ver quién era su captor.

Quiso decir InuYasa, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un casi inaudible "_MmMhm_"

El chico pegó sus labios al oído de ella.

—No te vayas a mover, Kagome.

Entonces Kagome empezó a retorcerse como si de una convulsión se tratara.

InuYasha, en un ágil movimiento, cortó una parte de tela del vestido que Kagome traía y se lo amarró en la boca, con otro movimiento hizo lo mismo con sus manos.

Kagome estaba paralizada del terror.

—Ahora —dijo InuYasha y la miró a los ojos, la levantó y la cargó estilo nupcial— al Sengoku.

Kagome comenzó a mover desesperadamente las piernas y a llorar de histeria y miedo. Soltando gritos y bufidos a cada rato. Le pareció increíble como, a pesar del escándalo, Hôjô no se había despertado.

InuYasha saltó de la ventana hacia el suelo y hechó a correr. Kagome no había dejado de retorcerse.

**.#.**

Kikyô volteó a todos lados al sentir una presencia dirigirse a ella.

—¿Quién...? ¡Quién anda ahí! —Exclamó, a la vez que tensaba una flecha en su arco.

—No te asustes, Kikyô —dijo una voz conocida—, soy yo.

La sacerdotiza guardó su arco y flechas y se relajó.

—Komuro —saludó con una sonrisa—, ¿cómo estas?

—Si somos sinceros, para el lado del culo.

Ella rió.

Una suave brisa sopló y alborotó los canosos cabellos del aniciano trabajor y los negros de la joven. A la vez que un incómodo silencio se hacía entre ellos. Tenían una relación bastante fluida, pero, cuando el tema de conversación se acababa, era de una manera cortante y fría.

Komuro era un muy amable señor mayor con el que, hacía poco, había entablado una relación de compañerismo bastante agradable. No eran amigos del todo, pero podrían hablar el uno con el otro de una manera cómoda y sin demasiados silencios incómodos. Más bien, estos eran escasamente ocasionales.

La razón de su unión, aunque nadie supiese que esta misma existía, era su desagrado por sus condiciones de vida.

Él, que perdió a toda su familia de niño y se sentía un muerto en vida —cosa que a la sacerdotisa le resultaba increíblemente irónica, pues ella lo era—, encontró en Kikyô una persona que le entendía, pues ella tampoco había tenido una infancia del todo normal. Ambos, años después, resultaron ser lastimados por el que consideraban el amor de sus vidas. Y ambos, después, fueron condenados a vagar por el mundo en soledad, de una manera o la otra.

Fue así como, después de varios encuentros realmente hostiles e intentos de acercamiento-alejamiento por parte de ambos, comprendieron que podían disfrutar de una soledad compartida, basada en su empatía mutua.

Entonces decidieron ser _buenos conocidos_.

—Y... ¿va a regresar tu reencarnación? —Preguntó Komuro, como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de iniciar una conversación en plan amistoso, sin lograrlo del todo, pues la mujer de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y bufó.

—No lo sé y no me importa.

—Mientes —afirmó vehementemente.

Se miraron fijamente. Kikyô con hostilidad y Komuro con los ojos entrecerrados, demandando una respuesta verdadera. Finalmente, Kikyô se enderezó y cerró los ojos, muy digna ella.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Giró completamente su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente frente a él y lo fulminó con la mirada—. No me gusta la idea de saber que _mi rival de amores_, como tú la llamas, regresará a rondar por aquí. Tampoco me gusta llama la atención el tener que tragarme sus miradas reprobatorias por lo que resultó ser un error. Y lo que menos quiero en este momento es siquiera pensar que todo esto será en vano, que quizá ni siquiera logren derrotar al bastardo de Naraku.

Komuro se le quedó viendo, sorprendido por la sinceridad. Ella regresó a su tarea.

—¿Eso querías saber? —le preguntó.

El anciano rió.

—Sí. Fuiste bastante directa.

Kikyô se levantó ofendida y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, sin siquiera despedirse. Komuro, por su parte, suspiró y negó. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, eran dos cosas.

La primera, esa tal Kahome o Kadome o como se llamara no podía ser tan mala como Kikyô la planteaba.

La segunda, si ellas dos se cruzaban, iba a estallar otra guerra civil.

**.#.**

InuYasha bajó a Kagome fente al pozo y esta se retorció. Él bufó.

—Camina —le dijo, mientras la iba empujando hacia el pozo.

Kagome se opuso, mas no pudo hacer mucho en comparación con la fuerza del chico contra el que estaba luchando. Le dio un pisotón con el talón e InuYasha soltó el aire.

_¡A que te dolió, cabrón! _Celebró mentalmente la mujer.

InuYasha se recargó en una pared y agarró su adolorido pie, Kagome quiso correr a la puerta de la pagoda mientras se trataba de desatar, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome!

La cargó y saltó al pozo. Al salir del otro lado se permitió quitarle la tela a Kagome de la boca.

—¡Maldito idiota, ¿cómo te atreves? Desgraciado! —comenzó a gritar ella.

Él le puso una mano en la boca a la vez que le miraba de una manera desafiante.

—Kagome, no digas nada, no hables, no girtes —le dijo—. Es de noche en el Sengoku y si despiertas a algún yôkai, posiblemente tú, tu hijo y yo seremos botana de medianoche.

Kagome se estremesió y asintió.

Él la soltó.

Kagome se desplomó en el piso a causa del terror.

Estaba de vuelta en el Sengoku, de noche y sola con InuYahsa. Hôjô se despertaría y no sabría que pasó con ella y el bebé, y lo que era peor, ese lugar y ese momento le recordaban tantas cosas de su pasado que otra vez se sentía vulnerable.

Gimoteó e hipó.

Volteó hacia arriba y vió el rostro indiferente de InuYasha contemplándola. La furia la pudo más y le sacó la lengua. Hubiera empezado a darle golpes y hacerle toda clase de señas groseras con la mano, de no ser porque aún las tenía atadas.

Se levantó y le dió la espalda.

InuYasha frunció el seño.

_Estúpida humana embarazada, traidora, manipuladora, insufrible, insoportable, orgullosa y testaruda..._

_Maldito medio-demonio insensible, insufrible, bueno para nada, mentiroso, patán, embustero, fortachón y fanfarrón..._

—Camina a la aldea, perra —le ordenó.

—Mira, chucho idiota —le dijo Kagome, enojada—, no eres quien para llamarme perra. Hace tres años perdiste tu derecho.

InuYasha bufó y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero Kagome lo calló con una mirada.

—Para ti, ahora, soy la señorta Higurashi.

—Para mi, lo quieras o no, eres Kagome. —Espetó él en el tono más cínico que pudo. Al ver como Kagome fruncía el seño, sonrió—._Kagome._

Ella miró el suelo y cerró los puños con fuerza.

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría poder sentarte en este momento.

—Hace tres años perdiste tu derecho —dijo, haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Kagome.

Esta simplemente le ignoró y miró hacia un lado con furia.

InuYasha la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la jaló camino hacia la aldea, Kagome, con un movimiento nada femenino, se soltó de su agarre.

—Puedo caminar sola.

Se fulminaron con la mirada un largo minuto eterno y entonces InuYasha se volteó diciendo sólo "Keh".

—Haz lo que se te ocurra —le espeto. Kagome sonrió, entonces podía irse a su época en paz—. Excepto —dijo él, como si le hubiera leído la mente— irte a tu época.

Ella bufó y se levantó. InuYasha la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a jalar a la aldea, de nuevo. Ella se soltó.

—Puedo. Caminar. SOLA. —Espetó y comenzó a caminar.

Él la siguió, a la espera de que hiciera algún movimiento en falso y saliera corriendo. Sin embargo, el camino fue tranquilo.

Kagome sabía que no tenía escapatoria, por lo que pasó todo el camino pensando qué carajo le iba a decir a Hôjô al regresar y en cómo rayos iba a mantener una mentalidad cien porciento fría respecto a lo que sea que fuese lo que ocurriera ahora y después, que, seguramente, no la iban a dejar volver a su vida de persona embarazada y comprometida normal. Suspiró sintiéndose derrotada.

InuYasha, por su parte, miró al cielo pidiendo la compasión que no se merecía. Sabía que era necesario que Kagome regresara, pero no era que él estuviera deacuerdo con eso. Más bien, cuanto más lejos de ella, más agusto se sentía.

Lástima que la comodidad de ellos, al destino, parecía importarle un reverendo comino.

Llegaron a la cabaña y ambos, al mismo tiempo suspiraron.

Kagome agachó la cabeza y dijo, como niña regañada:

—No quiero entrar.

—No quiero que entres.

Por la mente de InuYasha pasó el dejar que Kagome escapara "accidentalmente". Por la de Kagome, pasó huir. Pero, para poca suerte de los dos y la ineficiencia de sus ideas, la cortina de la cabaña se abrió. Dándoles la bienvenida la persona que menos hubieran querido.

—Kagome —la expresión sorprendida de Kikyô al ver a Kagome amarrada de manos con InuYasha a su lado, no tenía precio.

Kagome la miró igualmente soprendida y después, le mostró la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo.

—Hola, Kikyô —dijo tranquila—, hace frío y, si no te molesta, quisiera entrar a resguardarme en el calor de la cabaña. Con permiso y gracias.

Y entró sin mediar palabra de más, completamente evasiva.

Kikyô se rió por lo bajo.

—Se nota que me odia —y suspiró.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de entrar a la cabaña. Kikyô lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

Él le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tienen un comité de bienvenida —dijo seca y lo soltó.

Entonces se percató que el aroma de la vieja Kaede no era el único que se desprendía de la cabaña.

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

Bien, en este capítulo había tanto OoC en Kikyô que me pareció vomitivo XD Así que a este sí le cambié un par de cositas aquí y allá.

.

¿Corto? Si, lo sé. Peeeeeero la inspiración se murió y vengo de una semana realmente estresante en la cual no he podido pensar en paz la continuación de mi historia. Con decirles que estoy escribiendo este capítulo desde hace tres semanas y no lo he podido terminar. Además, si mis cáculos no me fallan, hace como un mes y medio que no actualizo (uno de mis plazos más largos, según creo.)

El que sigue será más largo y mejor. Además que este capítulo es un pequeño puente por medio del cual comienza la verdadera aventura. (¿Supongo?)

Dejen sus comentarios, o los mato con mi cuchara.

BESOS.


	6. Entre que sí, entre que no

**InuYasha **y cía no son de mi pertenencia, son de **Rumiko Takahashi. **Mas la historia si es mía, aunque no gane ni un mísero centavo al escribirla. (Por el contrario, creo que los pierdo) xP.

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#6  
"Entre que sí y entre que no, se te va el tren..."_

Ver a Kikyô había logrado desestabilizarla un poco. Bueno, a decir verdad, mucho.

No esperaba que, llegando al Sengoku, no por su voluntad, claro está, lo primero que viera fuera a la mujer amargada de barro y huesos por la que su historia de amor se fue al caño hacía ya tres años. No, definitivamente, esa no era la mejor bienvenida. Ni la que hubiera elegido.

Abrió las cortinas de la cabaña de Kaede y entró mirando al suelo, no tenía ganas de ver a la mujer mayor a la cara y enfrentar su rostro sabiondo marcado por el pasar del tiempo.

Pero claro que eso no sería lo primero que vería al entrar. Oh, no.

—¿Ka-Kagome?

Reconocería esa voz sin importar cuántos años pasaran.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos café que la veían con sorpresa.

—¿Sango?

Por el rostro de la exterminadora pasaron muchas emociones. Primero la confusión, luego la incredulidad y, después, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¡Kagome! —Se lanzó a abrazarla y la azabache le recibió con las manos abiertas. Fundiéndose las dos en un gran abrazo-de-oso.

—¡Sango-chan!

—¡Kagome! Te extrañé tanto estos tres años —dijo la exterminadora con una sonrisa—, me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Yo también me alegro, Sango.

Por el rostro de la castaña se resbalaron algunas lágrimas, entonces sintió rabia crecer en su interior.

InuYasha entró en ese momento, sólo para poder ver la mano de la exterminadora estampándose contra una de las mejillas de la embarazada. La cual entró en un estado de shock.

El flequillo de Sango tapaba su rostro, y Kagome tenía la cara volteada por el impacto de la mano de ella en su mejilla —la cual estaba roja—. El silencio hubiera sido largo y torturoso, de no ser por la asombrada pregunta de la azabache.

—¿Sa-Sango? ¿Qué...?

—¡Cómo te atreviste, Kagome! —Gritó ella con voz rota.— ¡Tres años, tres malditos años! ¡Nos abandonaste, traidora!

Kagome no comprendía, así que restrocedió un poco para darle a la exterminadora su espacio. Sango tuvo un espasmo seguido de una mirada de ira hacia la otra chica.

—Sango... —llamó InuYasha con reproche e hizo ademán de acercarse a ella.

—¡No! —eetrocedió— ¿Cómo? ¡Tres años! —cerró sus lagrimosos ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano para sollozar—. ¿Es que acaso no te importó cómo podría llegar a sentirme?

Kagome no contestó.

—¡Responde, maldición! —exclamó frustrada—. ¿No te importó Naraku, o la perla? ¡No te importó Kohaku! ¡Eres una...!

—¡Cállate de una puta vez, Sango! —gritó InuYasha, exasperado.

—¡No te atrevas a gritarle a Sango!

—¡Te estoy defendiedo, Kagome!

—¡Mi problema es con Kagome, no contigo, InuYasha!

—¡Me importa un comino! ¡Digo lo que se me antoja!

—¡Cierra el hocico, chico perro!

—¡YA BASTA! —Miroku, que hasta ahora había pasado desapercivido en la pequeña sala de la cabaña, se hizo de escuchar con ese grito. Nadie dijo ni _mu_. Sólo entonces Kagome se percató que Kaede y Shippô los observaban desde una esquina del lugar.

La mirada verde del zorrito y la achocolatada de la mujer embarazada se cruzaron en un corto lapzo, en el que él le regaló una sonrisa triste.

—Oh, Shippô-chan —dijo y extendió sus brazos para él.

Shippo se acercó y saltó a los brazos de su madre postiza.

—Te extrañé mucho, Kagome.

—Yo a ti, bebé.

Tener a Shippô de nuevo entre sus brazos era una sensación de confort que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Un pequeño flash pasó por su mente, ¿cómo sería cuando abrazara así a su futuro bebé?.

Shippô, aparte, estaba feliz de tener a Kagome de regreso y sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, protegiéndolo nuevamente.

Kaede carraspeó y madre e hijo se separaron, rompiéndo el hermoso cuadro familiar.

—Siéntate, Kagome.

Y ella obedeció.

—Seguramente te estás preguntando por qué InuYasha te pidió que regresaras —_¿Pedir? Si, como no._ Pensó con amargura—. La razón es simple...

Ella negó.

—Lo sé, Kaede; me necesitan para terminar con Naraku y la perla porque Kikyô está débil y blá, blá, blá.

Kaede alzó una ceja.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué la primera vez te negabas a venir? —Kagome se encogió e hombros.

—No lo sé, me parecieron excusas muy pobres.

La expresión descompuesta de Kaede le hizo entender que algo iba mal. Y la sacerdotisa mayor pensó que Kagome tenía claramente un problema de atención o algo por el estilo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Que el mundo dependa de ti te parece una excusa muy pobre?

La azabache se desconcertó.

—¿Eh? —volteó a ver al hanyô—, nunca me dijiste eso. —A lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me diste tiempo.

Kaede suspiró.

Los otros tres adultos que faltaban se sentaron junto con Kagome y el pequeño Shippô en su regazo.

_¿El mundo de mí? Aquí hay gato encerrado, _pensó Kagome confundida.

Kaede tomó aire y comenzó a explicar.

—Kagome, antes de que llegaras aquí desde tu época, la perla estaba en tu interior...

**.#.**

—¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó Kaede—. Por eso es que sólo tu puedes juntarla y purificarla de manera...

—Wo, wo, wo —dijo Kagome moviendo las manos delánte de ella y negando— ¿y por qué Naraku también puede juntarla? Aunque sea con energía maligna, puede hacerlo.

Kaede frunció el seño. A decir verdad, no había pensado en eso. Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero tu eres nuestra única esperanza, y por tu rostro veo que lo has comprendido.

Kagome asintió.

—Sin embargo no he dicho que me quedaré. Lo que pasé aquí a mí no me afecta en absoluto.

El egoísmo de las palabras de Kagome dejaron a Sango y Miroku helados. Claro, InuYasha ya lo había presenciado de primera mano. Kaede, por su parte, tampoco se esperaba semejante respuesta de ella. Y Shippô estaba bastante confundido. Kagome sonrió y cerró los ojos, en un gesto de suficiencia.

—Si fuera a quedarme tendría que haber una buena y válida causa por la que...

—Si no te quedas, tú, tu bebé y tu esposo morirán a manos de la oscuridad, ¿te basta?

Uh, golpe bajo y punto a favor de InuYasha

—¿Qué?

Y ahí Kaede prosiguió explicando todo el rollo.

Claro, no es tampoco que Kagome fuera una completa nada-me-importa**, **pero lo que competía a Hôjô y a su pequeño no nato Akira era enteramente de su interés y completamente su asunto. Por lo que escuchó completamente la explicación sin comentarios hasta el final, cuando soltó un simple y ahogado "¡caray!" y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Okay, okay. Suficiente información por un día. Ahora debía re-armar todas sus expectativas y pensamientos sobre el Sengoku. Aunque no era tanto problema. Se quedaba, juntaba la pera y punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tomarle máximo? Si se ponía las pilas terminaría en ¿dos meses? ¿tres?

Pero, tenía cosas que hacer en su época. Es decir ¡estaba embarazada! ¡por favor! no podía arriesgarse en semejante aventura luchando contra yôkais furiosos y un hanyô psicópata que quería la perla para liquidarlos a todos.

Además que estaba comprometida y estar viajando con un hombre —o mitad hombre— que perfectamente podía ser considerado su ex era casi, y dijo casi porque tampoco era que ella amara la ironía de la situación, engañar a Hôjô. Que era otra cosa de pensarse.

Más si no hacía nada podría perderlo de la forma más literal y dolorosa posible.

Definitivamente, el mundo la odiaba.

—¿Kagome? —la voz de Shippô la hizo levantar el rostro—, ¿qué piensas?

—Yo... —tomó aire para darse seguridad al hablar—. Yo tengo que pensarlo bien y hablarlo con mi marido, en mi época.

—Bueno Kagome, la idea era que salieran mañana en la mañana —infromó Kaede.

Ah no, eso sí, pero sí que no. Es decir ¡ni siquiera había tenído un día —un mísero día— para digerir la noticia! No, no y no.

—No. Sigo sin decir que quiero hacerlo —como si fuera una escuela llena de chismosos y ella la novedad, se alzó un cuchicheo de tres voces sorprendidas. La de Sango, la de InuYasha y la de Miroku—. Quiero volver a mi época, meditarlo y discutirlo con Hôjô —sentenció, final y autoritariamente.

Kaede tuvo que ceder, puesto que entendió que no ganaba nada negándole el derecho a Kagome. Por lo que InuYasha tuvo que acceder también y "_escoltarla_" al pozo —con la secreta no tan secreta tarea de vigilar que nada le pasara. O bien, que escapara—.

Al salir del otro lado, lo primero que Kagome sintió fueron unos cálidos y fuertes brazos que la rodeaban. Lo segundo que sintió fue el jalón que Hôjô le dio para apartarla del medio-demonio.

—¡Cómo te atreves a llevártela!

InuYasha no respondió y se limitó a girarse hacia Kagome.

—Háblalo con él y vámonos —Hôjô, que no entendía nada, la miró con confusión.

—¿Hablar sobre qué?

—Yo... —Kagome titubeó.

—Kagome va a regresar al Sengoku a acabar con Naraku.

Silencio sepulcral. Roto por Hôjô.

—No.

InuYasha bufó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que Naraku se apodere del mundo?

—Te estoy diciendo que NO quiero que _mi _Kagome esté al lado de un tipo tan jodidamente insufrible como tú.

—Amor, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Al no encontrarte ni en nuestra casa ni en la de tu madre, ¿dónde más podía buscar? —Kagome asintió.

InuYasha se tronó el cuello con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Kagome va a regresar —dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Kagome se va a quedar aquí porque sabe lo que es mejor para ella y el bebé.

—Kagome sabe que el destino del mundo está en sus manos.

—Kagome sabe que no es su obligación.

—Kagome...

—¡Kagome decidirá por ella misma que va a hacer! —gritó exasperada la azabache—. ¡Soy lo suficientemente adulta como para elegir por mí misma!

Los dos hombres se callaron ante el comentario. Kagome se agarró el puente de la nariz y suspiró. Debía analizarlo de la forma más objetiva posible.

Entonces tomó su decisión: no.

Sabía que, seguramente, más de una persona no gustaría de ella, pero tampoco era justo que arriesgara dos vidas para ir en busca de un _cuchitril_ que no daba más que problemas. Sin embargo, al abrir la boca para decir lo que estaba pensando, un pequeño, pero no por ello menos importante suceso, la hizo cambiar de opinión. De esas cosas que son tan poderosas, tan fuertes y tan únicas que te hacen cambiar de opinión en momentos cruciales donde la decisión ya está tomada.

El saber que, de cualquier manera, estaba arriesgando dos vidas en un solo juego. Una de las cuales se había convertido en la más importante dentro de sí.

Cambió de parecer por la pequeña y primera patada de su bebé en su vientre.

—Regresaré.

¿Pueden imaginarse la cara de triunfo de InuYasha y la de batalla perdida de Hôjô?

—Pero, quiero que conste que no lo hago por gusto —bajó la vista y acarició su abultado vientre—, no quiero que mi precioso crezca en un mundo peligroso o corrupto. Quiero lo mejor para él.

Para InuYasha eso fue sólo el discruso de "soy mejor persona de lo que tú serás en toda tu jodida vida inferior" que Kagome tenía siempre para fundamentar sus acciones. Pero que más daba.

Él sonrió, Hôjô bufó y Kagome no se arrepintió en ningún momento.

Ni siquiera cuando, luego de despedirse de InuYasha y decirle que fuera con Kaede a avisarle que siempre sí, fue hacia su hogar con un furioso prometido, dispuesta a empezar de nuevo en tres días.

Claro, lo único que pedía era ser lo suficientemente fuerte psicológicamente para lo que se le venía encima.

Y para regresar a esa parte de su pasado tan doloroso que era su aventura en el Sengoku y las personas que le esperaban del otro lado del pozo.

Esperaba tener la suficiente capacidad para no salir huyendo del lugar.

Y para no salir huyendo de InuYasha.

**.**

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

¡50 reviews! Estoy tan feliz que me comí una lombriz (?) ah, no, así no era el dicho. xP Eso son 10 reviews por capítlo, es mucho más de lo que esperaba para esta historia. Estoy realmente feliz. :)

En fin, lean, comenten y sean felices. ;)  
Un beso a todos.


	7. Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo

**InuYasha **y los demás personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, all owns to **Rumiko Takahashi**, y yo no gano absolutamente nada —excepto un par de críticas y comentarios— al publicarla, por lo que soy una persona pobre y normal que sólo toma prestados a los personajes. ;)

El nombre del capítulo está inspirado en la canción _Oops I did it again_, de _Britney Spears, _que tampoco me pertenece, he dicho. (8)

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#7  
"Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo: jugué con tu corazón"_

Mastica, mastica, mastica. Silencio. Toma agua. Se limpia con la servilleta. Y sigue masticando. Así media hora.

La frustración comenzaba a apoderarse de Kagome, ¿es que Hôjô NO pensaba hablarle? Tampoco era que fuera su culpa estar maldita con tanta mala suerte como para tener que hacer algo que se juro jamás volvería a pasar. ¿No entendía que lo hacía por ÉL? Y por su bebé, claro está. Tampoco era como si fuera a tener sexo salvaje con InuYasha e irse a vivir con él y Sango para hacerlo el futuro padre de sus hijos. Iba sólo a trabajar.

—Velo como un viaje de negocios —le dijo, para romper el hielo.

Hôjô apoyó con un brusco movimiento el vaso de agua en la mesa, este sonó tan fuerte que hizo a Kagome dar un repsingo.

—¡Viaje de negocios mis cuernos! —espetó y se levantó— ¡Vas a estar viajando con tu ex! ¡Claramente podrías hacer chucherías con él y yo acá como un santo!

Kagome también se levantó, indignada.

—¿Estás insinuando que me voy a hacer cosas indecorosas con InuYasha? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Hôjô se encogió de hombros.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

Entonces llegó el turno de Kagome de gritar.

—¡Me estás llamando fulana!

Él sólo dijo "bah" y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejándo a Kagome con las palabras en la boca. En un impulso, ella le dijo algo que jamás habría dicho.

—¡Hôjô, eres un idiota!

Él ya no contestó.

Kagome, indignada, agarró su chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Ahora iría a hablar con Eri, y que ésta —como buena amiga en estudios de psicología que era— le dijera qué narices podía hacer. Lista y puesta, salió de su hogar y se dispuso a ir a pié a casa de Eri, total, no le quedaba tan lejos.

Luego de regresar del Sengoku, así de distante como estaba, la única amiga que estuvo incondicional para ella había sido Eri. Sus otras amigas —Ayumi y Yuka— insistían, como buenas chusmas que eran, que les contara todo, que si no, no era buena amiga y blá, blá, blá. Al no contarles, se indignaron, y así se dió cuenta que Eri era su mejor amiga actual.

Al ver su apoyo incondicional, decidió contarle todo. Y cuando decía todo, se refería a _todo. _Sengoku, InuYasha, medio demonio, Kikyô, muerta en vida, yôkais, perla Shikon, Naraku y absolutamente todo. Eri le creyó sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Por lo que Ayumi y Yuka dejaron de ser sus amigas al saber que, lo que no les había contado a ellas, se lo había contado a Eri. Y, al ver que Eri no abría la boca con "el chisme", dejaron de ser sus amigas también. Lo cual demostraba lo carroñas que eran, en busca de chismes sobre ella y su vida privada.

Por lo que su relación con Eri se fortaleció hasta crear un lazo de amistad irrompible. Así, se había hecho amiga de los amigos de Eri —Makiko, Nukura, Yamiko y otros más—, que eran trescientas cuarenta y nueve veces mejores personas que Ayumi y Yuka juntas.

Al haber llegado al gran edificio donde Eri vivía, apretó el botón del departamento 8A.

—_¿Quién es? _—preguntó la voz por el intercomunicador.

—La pizza de los martes al dos por uno, ¿quién va a ser? —le preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Eris se rió y sólo se oyó el rechinar de la puerta que se abría.

**.&.**

Quinientos años atrás, un medio demonio oscuro y frío, sonrió.

Los chismes y las noticias corrían como pólvora, y así siempre había sido y sería por los siglos de los siglos. Sin embargo, no era especialmente eso lo que lo tenía feliz; de hecho, ni se acercaba a la verdadera razón: sabía que InuYasha y su grupo regresarían a su caza.

Y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, para nada.

Esta vez se cobraría todas y cada una de las que les habían hecho, de cómo lo habían casi matado e impedido que se hiciera con la Perla.

Los mataría a todos.

**.&.**

—Kagome, dime, por favor, que, cuando aceptaste regresar, estabas borracha —dijo Eri mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz con la mano.

La azabache se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa. Eri suspiró. _Como si le hubieran puesto un "reset", _pensó. Al parecer su amiga no se acordaba del mucho daño que él —InuYasha— y el Sengoku le habían hecho. O bien, si se acordaba, estaba haciendo ojos ciegos y oídos sordos.

Lo que si, Kagome había ido a con ella para que le diera un consejo. Más no sabía que decirle, en lo personal, ella no regresaría a arriesgar su vida.

—¿Quieres mi consejo como tu amiga? ¿O como psicóloga?

—Como los dos, tus puntos de vista siempre son interesantes.

Eri asintió y se puso seria.

—Como la psicóloga Miyazawa te puedo decir que los estudios indican que tu, al regresar a eso que te hizo daño, tienes una ligera tendencia masoquista. O bien suprimes el dolor, a tal punto que luego te olvidas de él y eres capaz de tropezarte con la misma piedra una cantidad incontable de veces —le dijo—. Como psicóloga lo que te aconsejaría es que no regreses a ese pasado turbulento que te atormenta, o bien podrías tener problemas mentales a largo plazo si fuerzas tu subconciente más de lo que puede soportar.

La aludida asintió.

—Ahora, como amiga, te diré que estas loca, mujer —hizo una pausa—. Me dijiste que ya habías tomado la desición de no regresar, ¿por qué cambiaste de idea?

Kagome frunció el seño.

—No podría dejar al mundo destrozarse por mi egoísmo —dijo simple, a lo que Eri tuvo que negar.

—Kagome, te conozco muy bien, y a eso sumémosle que soy psicóloga —comenzó a reprenderla, la pelinegra rodó los ojos—, no, no, no, no me ruedes los ojos, ¿oíste? —Kagome suspiró—. Te conozco, soy psicóloga y sé que hay algo detrás que te impulsó. No eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, corazón —prosiguió—. Eres Kagome Higurashi, estás embarazada y fuiste despechada por el hombre al que ahora le vas a hacer un favor.

Poniéndolo así...

—Así que más te vale que vayas siendo sincera conmigo. —Concluyó.

Kagome no dijo nada.

El incómodo silencio típico de situaciones poco comunes apareció a los diez segundos. Ahora Kagome ya no veía a su amiga como simple y sencillamente "su amiga", es decir, sí, lo era, pero no era sólo su amiga, estaba haciendo el papel de amiga preocupada y a la ves de psicóloga profesional, tratando de salvar su cordura. Y protegerla de otra dosis de depresión y malestar que podría, definitivamente, acabar con ella.

Eri trataba de ser objetiva. Como en su carrera le habían enseñado, la relación del subconciente humano con el exterior es demasiado compleja, y, para entender como pensaba un paciente, debía verlo todo desde la mayor cantidad de ángulos posibles y la manera más objetiva, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y expectativas, para llegar a una conclusión saludable.

La psicóloga se levantó para ir a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té, sirvió otra y se la ofreció a la embarazada que estaba sentada en el sillón hundible. Ella se sentó de nuevo en su silla giratoria.

Ambas suspiraron.

—Escucha, Kagome —la chica le volteó a ver—, no sé y no entiendo qué rayos te impulsó a tomar esa desición y, sinceramente, no quiero hacerlo. Creo que es muy respetable, además de que me imagino el por qué y que no harás nada fuera de tu objetivo...

—Al grano, Eri.

La psicóloga le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

Kagome se lanzó a abrazarla y ambas rieron.

—¿Sabes? Eres un poquito contradictoria —dijo Kagome.

—Lo sé —carraspeó y eso llamó la atención de Kagome—. Y Hôjô, ¿qué piensa de todo esto?

Kagome bufó indignada.

—Él no está deacuerdo. En nada.

—Pobre hombre —se compadeció.

La azabache se levantó y le sonrió a su amiga.

—Gracias por escucharme y aconsejarme —dijo sincera—. Y por el té —agregó—, pero debo irme, quiero preparar mis cosas y, tu sabes, estar con mi madre y pedirle consejo a ella también.

Eri asintió y se levantó.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

**.&.**

Vio las largas escaleras al templó y suspiró con flojera. ¿Por qué su madre no ponía un elevador? Sería mucho más fácil subir con uno. O mínimo, si no era electrónico, de esos que funcionaban con poleas a la antiguita. Algo así no estaría mal.

Comenzó a subirla a la par que una extraña sensación se hacía en ella. Cuando subía las escaleras regresando de la escuela y pensaba "_carajo, seguro mañana InuYasha viene a buscarme_" y debía preocuparse por aprender lo más posible y ponerse al tanto en el poco tiempo que él le daba. Luego recordó la sensación de represión y depresión que había sentido cuando se largó del Sengoku, que subía y sabía que nada ni nadie la esperaría del otro lado. Y la sensación de mariposas en el estómago y el vértigo de pena —junto con el sonrojo color tomate— que había tenido y sentido cuando subía esas escaleras luego de su primer beso con Hôjô.

Esa misma noche no había podido evitar comparar el beso de Hôjô con los besos de InuYasha. Y había llorado, para qué negarlo. Aún entonces no lo había superado.

A pesar de todo, él le había sido paciente.

_Y toda la paciencia al carajo por su inseguridad. _Pensó enojada.

Tocó la puerta y cinco segundos después su hermano le abrió.

—¡Hola, hermana!

—Hola, enanito —dijo revolviéndole los cabellos— Permiso, permiso, embarazada pasando. —Y entró.

Caminó hasta la cocina, donde sabía que iba a estar su madre.

La señora Higurashi estaba cocinando algo que, por el olor, parecía arroz chino con verduras. A Kagome se le hizo agua la boca.

—Hola mami —saludó. Naomi dió un respingo.

—Kagome, querida, no me asustes así —dijo a la par que iba a abrazarla—, no te escuché entrar.

Se separaron y Kagome fue a sentarse en la mesa que daba a la cocina. Su madre la acompañó.

No dijeron nada. Kagome no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle a su mamá que, bueno, iba a regresar al Sengoku, sabía que no le reprocharía —o eso ceía—, más había prometido no volver y había llorado a lágrima extra tendida con su madre al regresar tan lastimada. Por más buena madre que fuera no la iba a apoyar completamente, aunque no se lo dijera. Además del hecho de que estaba embarazada y, bueno, eso.

Naomi sabía que su hija tenía _algo._

—Kagome, pequeña, ¿qué te ocurre?

La chica suspiró.

—Mamá, no te vayas a enojar —le previno. Naomi asintió y se levantó para ir por dos vasos de agua—. Es que, bueno, el otro día... —no podía decirle "_InuYasha me secuestró_", eso sería tan... simplemente no podía y punto.

—No te detengas, sólo vine por agua —dijo entrando al comedor.

Kagome tomó aire.

—Voy a regresar al Sengoku.

Los vasos se hicieron mierda en el suelo.

La mirada de la señora Higurashi estaba perdida en la nada, mirando fíjamente al más allá. Kagome temió que a su madre le hubiera dado un ataque, pero para su tranquilidad, ella jaló aire exageradamente y la volteó a ver como si le hubiera confesado que había ido a una fiesta a noche y tenido sexo con un adolescente drogadicto con tatuajes.

—Ya, ya, mamá. No es para tanto y además...

La señora Higurashi negó, callándo a su hija.

—No te excuses conmigo, Kagome. Tu eres adulta y sabes tomar tus propias desiciones.

Esa era la única reacción que no se esperaba de su madre, aunque tampoco era que fuera a reclamarle por una reacción tan amable. Simplemente se sorprendió. La señora se inclinó para comenzar a recoger los pedazos de vaso y Kagome hizo lo mismo, así, sin mediar palabra, recogieron el desastre.

—¿Quieres quedarte a comer? —Preguntó finalmente Naomi.

—¿Puedo quedarme también a dormir? —Al ver la cara de duda de su madre, suspiró—. Me he peleado con Hôjô, y no quiero regresar hoy.

El gesto de la mayor se suavizó.

—Si, querida, puedes. —Kagome abrazó a su mamá.

—Muchas gracias, madre.

—Y, ¿cuándo regresas? —Preguntó la señora al separarse del abrazo.

—En dos días.

Naomi asintió. Kagome suspiró.

A pesar de que sabía que su madre no le reprocharía —porque simple y llanamente no estaba en su naturaleza—, podía ver la desaprobación y tristeza ante su desición de regresar.

¿Era demasiado tarde para aclarar que, aunque debía regresar y sabía que era lo correcto, no se le apetecía hacerlo? Tal vez algún ser supremo o a la vida misma, el destino o lo que sea escuchara sus plegarias y la salvara de lo que sea que siguiera ahora.

Bufó enojada. _No lo creo._

**.**

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

¿Ya vieron _Piratas del Caribe 4_? Es un orgasmo, sincermante.

Pórtense bien y coman sus vegetales.

**S**miles out.


	8. Piru, piru, peligro, frustración

**InuYasha **y los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko y esta obra está hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#8  
"La frustración va más allá de mis límites."_

Golpe, golpe, golpe de los dedos de Kaede. Ir y venir de los pasos incesantes de Miroku. El _clunk clank _de la lengua impaciente de Sango y el silencio imperturbable de Shippô eran demasiado para su poca y extinta paciencia. Él, con un tic en la ceja, estaba únicamente recargado en una pared, tratando de hacer el menor bulto y causar el menor caos posible. Aparte de tratar de ser el único que no quisiera demostrar su turbación.

—No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto —dijo Kikyô, en algún momento de la tarde—. Tampoco es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

_Cri, cri, cri._

Ese comentario había estado completamente de más. Y, por lo mismo, el tema no volvió a salir a la luz.

Aunque Kikyô tenía un dejo de razón. Es decir, por favor, ni que fuera a pasar qué. Era como hacía tres años, sólo juntar los fragmentos, ellos cinco y punto final. _No, _se dijo, _precisamente es porque no es como hace tres años. _A parte de que no sabía a ciencia cierta si serían sólo _ellos _cinco. Quién no le decía que tal vez a Kikyô le daría un ataque de "_yo también_" y quisiera acompañarlos —lo cual lo complicaría todo unas diez veces más—. Conociendo el carácter de Kagome y su orgullo, no trabajarían a gusto juntas, y más tardaría en terminar y por consiguiente en regresar a su época al lado de Hobo-_bobo_.

Sonrió, tal vez no sería tan mala idea que les acompañara, sólo un par de meses.

Agitó la cabeza, alejándo ésas ideas de su mente. Nah, tampoco era una _mujer fatal. _Era sólo una regordeta embarazada. Sonrió, casi, casi podía escuchar el "_¡Abajo!_" que Kagome le diría al soltar ese comentario.

Menos mal que ya no tenía ese estúpido collar.

Se levantó para salir de la cabaña. Miroku lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas, InuYasha? —Paró en seco.

—Afuera —Y salió.

No tenía ganas de aguantar el ambiente tenso que había ahí ni a las personas que lo promovían.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Lo primero y lo que más lo... ¿intrigaba? Sí, lo que más lo intrigaba, en cierta forma, era la actitud de la sacerdotisa del futuro. El por qué estaba tan seca y ausente para con él y el Sengoku. Okay, okay, sí él sabía por qué, tal vez el hubiera sido el causante de esa actitud, pero... es decir... Bah, ni siquiera él mismo se entendía. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y bufó.

Lo segundo era que se había alterado o, más bien, desequilibrado al verla así. O sea: _panzona. _Embarazada, para que entiendan. Hasta cierto punto, también lo había llenado de rabia. ¿Tanto era su odio hacia él como para meterse de caliente con ese? Porque era sencillamente imposible que lo amara. Ese Hobo-_bobo _no tenía nada de especial. Era un simple y debilucho humano ignorante que no sabía ni una cuarta parte de Kagome, y aseguraba que no la conocía ni la mitad de bien que él lo hacía. ¿O tal vez sí? Mierda, si vamos al caso, era posesivo hasta con lo que no debía serlo. Kagome había dejado de pertenecerle en el momento que le había visto hablando con Kikyô. O algo similar. Pero como fuese, el caso era que la conocía, y sabía que, cuando se sentía desplazada, o _despechada, _para usar el mismo término que en antaño, era capaz de cometer cualquier estupidez. Como embarazarse y causarse un enamoramiento falso.

Aunque una cosa que lo tenía intranquilo considerando lo anterior era por qué ese humanucho y no Kôga-_baka. _Tal vez fuera porque estaba en otra época, o porque Ayame quería a Kôga y Kagome no era tan mala persona —según ella— como para hacerla sufrir así.

O puede que sí lo quisiera.

Si se lo están preguntando, sí, él era un pensador escondido. Nunca decía nada de lo que pensaba, pero de que lo pensaba, oh si.

Y llegaba a tener unas ideas que lo asustaban...

—Oye, InuYasha —...hasta que lo interrumpían. Bufó.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Shippô?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Se quedaron en silencio, pero no en uno de esos incómodos, si no en eso en los que cada uno piensa y reflexiona en su mente, pero lo hacen de lo mismo y se sienten acompañados en sus reflexiones.

—¿No estás feliz porque Kagome regresa? —Preguntó Shippô. InuYasha giró la cabeza.

—No.

Él suspiró.

—Yo tampoco —InuYasha se le quedó viendo como bicho raro, ¿Shippô no estaba contento? Si había salido de su autismo sólo al verla el otro día. Al darse cuenta del rumbo de los pensamientos del hanyo, Shippô negó—. No digo que no esté feliz, me refiero a que no sé si lo estoy o no.

—Explícate —demandó.

—Mira, me alegra que regrese, pero me alegra por _mí, _o sea de una manera egoísta —InuYasha tenía cara de no entender, por lo que el demonio zorro volvió a suspirar—. Hace mucho que se fue, y me alegra volver a verla, volver a sentir sus abrazos y su cariño, pero no sé si me alegra que regrese _aquí _—el hanyô asinitó—. Si regresa las cosas se van a poner complicadas. Kikyô y Kagome no son precisamente mejores amigas, y Sango siente rencor porque nos dejó. Además que Naraku se va a volver a lanzar sobre nosotros

Mierda, Naraku era otro de sus problemas.

—Tiene muchas cosas buenas de manera personal, pero viéndolo en contexto no es demasiado positivo —Y se preguntó, ¿cuándo carajo Shippo había madurado tanto?— ¿Y tú, estás feliz de que regrese? —Volvió a preguntar.

InuYasha sabía que se refería a que lo tomara como él. Y sin embargo su respuesta no cambió para nada.

—No.

Shippô bufó.

—No tienes arreglo —y salió corriendo.

Fhe, y si lo tuviera o no, tampoco le importaba las opiniones de la gente respecto de él.

Un olor conocido y hasta cierto punto hartante inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole saber que alguien lo estaba observando a sus espaldas. Un olor a tierra fúnebre y cadáveres.

—¿Qué quieres, Kikyô? ¿No ves que con Shippô tengo suficiente? —Preguntó.

—¿Crees que Kagome coopere? —Lo ignoró.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Debe odiarnos, InuYasha.

—Que lo haga si quiere. Va a trabajar porque lo va a hacer, y luego que se vaya o haga de su vida lo que sea que se le antoje. No tiene mucha ciencia, mujer.

Ella rió bajito.

—No, no la tiene. Pero no por ello dije que yo fuera a cooperar con ella —una de las orejas de InuYasha se giró hacia Kikyô—. Si esa tonta me provoca pleito, yo voy a responder. Y tan pelota como está créeme que le ganaría sin problemas.

—No, no lo harías —¿Qué? ¿Sango también lo había seguido?

—¿Me estaban siguiendo?

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? —preguntó la exterminadora.

—¿Por qué defiendes a Kagome? ¿No era que la odiabas? —Kikyô atacó.

—Oh, para nada. Yo la voy a proteger de tí y de InuYasha y hasta de la muerte si es necesario.

—¿Y por qué la cachetada de la otra vez? —inquirió InuYasha.

—Porque, aunque no la odie, no la he perdonado.

Silencio.

Definitivamente el regreso de Kagome les había desestabilizado todo.

.

* * *

_**Reeditado**_.

Me excuso por el retraso, les dejo el capítulo de hoy (cortito, pero no tenía tiempo) :(

Dejen reviews.

Eso es todo.

_Cómanse sus vegetales y pórtense bien en casa._

**S**miles.


	9. Pero tres días despues

Como ayer me gradué, Rumiko de regalo me dió a los personajes. Así que sí: ¡Fuckyeah!(?) *Atrás se lee un cartel: _Mentira, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia no cobra nada_*. D:

Ah, por cierto, el título del capítulo está basado en la canción "That girl", de McFly. ;)

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#9  
"Pero tres días después regresé para verla y ella estaba con otro chico."_

Cero, game over.

Kagome estaba tensa, hoy era el día que le tocaba regresar al Sengoku y, pues, eso. Sí, estaba nerviosa. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía tampoco quedarse.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó Hôjô. Como ella no respondió a su llamado, la abrazó por la espalda.

Se había reconciliado con él el día después de la pelea. Como ella no había llegado a dormir a su casa, éste se había preocupado y había salido a buscarla. Cuando fue a preguntarle a su nuera si sabía dónde estaba, la que abrió fue Kagome. Sin decir nada la abrazó y le dijo que se había preocupado por ella y su bebé, a lo que Kagome, con las emociones —y la bipolaridad— a flor de piel, lo había besado. Sôta, que iba pasando, les había gritado "_¡Asco! ¡Consíganse un cuarto!_" y los dos se habían sonrojado. Aún así, la chica le había dicho que no quería ir a dormir hoy con él, no porque estuviera enojada, si no porque quería consejos maternales y sentirse en el calor de su hogar de toda la vida antes de salir a enfrentarse con —como ella había dicho:— "No-sé-qué-chingaderas".

Él había aceptado diciéndole que a la mañana siguiente iría por ella para desayunar. Kagome se había negado excusandose con que no podía faltar a su trabajo, a lo que Hôjô había respondido "_¡Al diablo con el trabajo!_" y le había sonreído "_Prefiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que..._" pero no había terminado la frase. Kagome le acarició la mejilla y, luego de unas lindas palabras románticas, él se había retirado a su casa y Kagome se fue a dormir.

Así que a la mañana siguiente habían ido a desayunar, al ginecólogo para ver por medio de ultrasonidos a su bebé, al centro comercial por un helado de mango y luego a caminar con Eri por la nueva explanada de cemento que había cerca del consultorio de psicología de ésta. Ah, y al final se había ido cada quién a su casita bonita.

—Estoy nerviosa, no quiero ir —respondió finalmente ella, agarrándo los brazos de Hôjô con sus suaves y pequeñas manos.

—Yo no quiero que vayas, aún no me hago la idea, pero puedes pedirle a Keme que...

—Es Kaede —le corrigió.

—Ah, lo siento —se desculpó— a Kaede que haga otro collar como el que tenía el tipo ése. Uno que reaccione con la palabra idiota, o desgraciado.

Kagome rió y se dió la vuela para besar a su futuro marido. Él pasó sus manos por su cintura y correspondió al beso.

En eso sonó el teléfono. Gruñedo, él fue a contestar.

—¿Bueno? —hizo silencio para escuchar a la persona del otro lado—. ¿Y no lo puedes arreglar tú? —preguntó, escuchó, respondió—. ¡Akemi! —volvió a guardar silencio—. ¡Argh, está bien! ¡Ya voy! —Y colgó.

—¿Qué pasó, amor?

—Akemi, mi secretaria, me metió en uno bueno —dijo, agarrándose el puente de la nariz y cerrándo los ojos—: envió unas cartas mal y ahora debe hacerlo de cero, pero necesita mi ayuda y es todo un maldito trabajo. ¡No puede hacer nada bien! —Se notaba el estrés.

—Hôjô, cálmate —dijo Kagome— No seas tan duro con ella, seguro sólo quiere ayudarte.

Él suspiró.

—Debo ir a la oficina, pero... —Miró a Kagome.

—Voy a estar bien, iré con Eri o a comer algo a algún lado, no te preocupes —le dijo con un sonrisa.

Hôjô se acercó y la jaló hasta protegerla en su pecho. Kagome cerró los ojos.

—Kagome, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, que no vas a dejar que ninguno de ésos idiotas te pase por encima, que si no te parece no lo harás, prométeme que... —dudó— Prométeme que no voy a _perderte_.

Con eso útimo no se refería a que muriera, y Kagome lo sabía. Agarró con ambas manos las mejillas del hombre para que la viera fijamente.

—Hôjô, escúchame bien, no me va a pasar nada. —Sentenció— Además, InuYasha está _muerto _para mí, mi corazón no late por él, late por _TI_. Jamás podría sentir algo por él más fuerte que lo que ahora siento por ti, ¿me oyes? Yo soy _tuya. _—terminó y le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios—. Ahora ve antes de que el jefe quiera despedir a Akemi.

Él sonrió.

—Si no regreso antes de que ese pelmazo te venga a buscar, quiero que sepas que te amo —afirmó.— Y quiero que le digas de mi parte que, si te hace algo, cuando estés de éste lado voy a destruir ese pozo para que se quede bien en donde está, ¿okay?

Kagome asintió e hizo un saludo militar poniéndose la mano en la frente.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Hôjô le besó la frente y salió camino a su trabajo.

Kagome suspiró y puso ambas manos en su abultado vientre.

—Tu papá es un gran hombre, se peocupa por nosotros y nos quiere, aunque está un poquito inseguro. Es medio tontito, pero muy, muy amoroso. —Sonrió.

Desde aquella vez, no había vuelto a sentir patadas o algún otro movimiento dentro de su panza. Inclusive llegó a creer que se lo había imaginado, pues era imposible que todo rastro de vida hubiese desaparecido de la nada. Hasta llegó a asustarse, cosa que duró más bien poco, luego de que la ginecóloga les confirmara que su niño estaba sano y salvo.

Quiso preguntarle si era posible que ya hubiese pateado, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, pues nadie más que ella lo sabía, y no quería que lo hicieran por ahora.

Volteó a ver el reloj en la pared. No sabía a qué hora InuYasha vendría a buscarla —porque seguro lo haría para evitar que escapara— pero quería estar lista para que no le agarrara un altibajo emocional o algo por el estilo.

Aunque ahora no tenía que preparar nada, bueno, tal vez un par de medicinas o aglo por el estilo, pero con un maletín se daba. No pensaba hacerles el favor de llevar la deliciosa comida de su madre, o llevarles regalos, no tenía por qué llevar los libros de estudio ni nada de esas cosas de antaño. Ropa sí, y ácido fólico para tomar. Pero nada más.

Agarró una mochila color negra de camping de Hoyo y empezó a buscar sus cosas. Lo médico estaba en el baño, agarró dos vendas, agua oxigenada, alcohol, curitas, desinfectante y una medicina reanimadora. Así como también gas pimienta, por las dudas al idiota de InuYasha se le ocurriera propasarse o algo así, ahora que no tenía el collar. Dos vestidos para su talle —embarazada— y cuatro sobres de ácido fólico, dos por semana, dos semanas estaba bien para adecuarse de nuevo, además, tampoco iba a quedarse muchos meses corridos como antes, tenía obligaciones aquí y no era que quisiera estar más tiempo del necesario.

Asintió resuelta y guardó todo.

—Muy bien... ¿Qué haré ahora? —Se preguntó. No le llamaba para nada la atención quedarse sentada sin hacer nada hasta que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Así que, despues de darle varias vueltas, decidió ayudar a su mamá con el quehacer de la casa.

Era viernes y, por ser el último día de la semana, Eri tenía trabajo en exceso. Todos los pacientes que no habían podido asistir o habían cancelado en la semana los tenía allí los viernes, por lo que ella no era una opción. Y Hôjô acababa de irse a trabajar.

No es que fuera asocial ni mucho menos, tenía varios amigos más, pero sólo ellos dos y su familia sabrían comprender su nerviosismo, si fuera con alguien más le preguntaría por qué estaba así y ella tendría que dar explicaciones innecesarias o mentir para zafarse de decirlas, y, admitámoslo, era pécima mintiendo.

Los viernes su madre hacía quehacer y sabía que perfectamente bien aceptaría ayuda. Además, limpiar la hacía olvidarse de las cosas negativas.

**.&.**

—InuYasha... InuYasha... InuYasha... InuYa...

—¡Qué quieres! —gritó enfadado.

—Oh, yo nada —se excusó Miroku, encogiéndose de hombros—. La pregunta, de hecho, sería: ¿Qué quieres tú?

Silencio.

—No me jodas, Miroku.

—No te jodo, InuYasha.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Silencio.

Miroku se levantó y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Una de las orejas de InuYasha giró en su dirección al oirlo levantarse. Abrió un ojo y lo vió alejarse. _Bien, _pensó y lo volió a cerrar.

Aunque era curioso: ¿desde cuándo se hablaban? Claro, con él no tenía una guerra declarada como son Sango, o la ley del hielo recíproca, como con Kikyô, pero eso no quería decir que siguieran siendo tan amigos como siempre. No eran hostiles, pero simplemente pasaban el uno del otro.

—InuYasha...

¿Pero qué? No, esa voz no podía ser...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y los enfocó en la silueta que estaba en frente de él. Una muchachita de cabellos negros y largos, con un uniforme verde y blanco y ojos achocolatados estaba ahí, frente a él.

Le sonrió.

—Te he hechado muchísimo de menos —dijo en un susurro.

Él saltó de la rama en la que estaba y al instante ella se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Kag-Kagome. —Cerró los ojos y la abrazó

Entonces "_Kagome_" se esfumó en medio de una nube de humo, dejando ver a un zorrito de cabellos rojizos y oír la risa de un monje pecador.

—Hijos de puta —murmuró iracundo y volvió a saltar a su rama.

Por un segundo... Por un segundo había tenido la ilusión de que ella estuviese ahí. Su Kagome. No la que lo odiaba y esperaba un hijo de otro hombre que no era él. No la que no quería saber nada de él. Si no la que se estresaba con la escuela, la que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, la pequeña niña del uniforme. _Su Kagome._

Ésa Kagome.

—Oh, vamos, InuYasha —dijo Miroku, secándose una lagrimita—. No te ofendas, era sólo un método para la confirmación de mis sospechas.

—Khe, me alegro.

Miroku carrspeó.

—No quiero que te las vayas a agarrar con Shippô o conmigo. Lo hicimos porque sabemos como te sientes y lo que necesitas para...

—Miroku, no me jodas. —Repitió.

El muchacho suspiró. No tenía caso. Debía aceptarlo por su propia cuenta.

—Sólo te diré que el amor nunca muere, InuYasha —y, ahora sí, comenzó a caminar a la aldea— Y que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan —le dijo por último.

_Muérete._

**.&.**

—¡Kagome no es así! ¡Debes apretar la X para matarlos y la O es para...! ¡Bah olvídalo!

—¡Ayúdame Sôta! ¡Me van a matar! —gritó Kagome.

—¡Come tierra! —Y Souta le disparó al enemigo.

Kagome suspiró. Ella no servía para esas cosas de los videojuegos de Souta. Prefería verlo jugar.

—Hermano, mejor juega tú.

—No, hermana, vas mejorando. —Pero sabía que no era cierto.

—Kagome, querida —dijo su madre entrando a la sala donde sus dos hijos jugaban Resident Evil—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a lavar los platos?

—Claro, mami. —Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina.

Pero los platos ya estaban lavados, la mesa ordenada y su mamá estaba sentada en la mesa con dos tazas de té caliente en tazas de porcelana que jamás había sacado. Aunque Kagome sabía de qué eran esas tazas, pues ya las había visto antes: eran las tazas de té de ellos dos, de su padre y su madre. Los había visto usarlas varias veces con él en vida, pero jamás, luego de su muerte, habían sido usadas.

—¿Mamá? —Llamó.

—Kagome, escucha —comenzó la señora— yo... yo no sé por dónde empezar bien, hija, pero quiero que sepas que no me fío de InuYasha y ésos amigos tuyos.

¿Qué? ¿Era su mamá la que había dicho eso?

—¿Quén eres? Y ¿Qué le has hecho a Naomi Higurashi, mi madre? —Preguntó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

La mujer suspiró.

—Sí, Kagome, no me fío de ellos. Te lastimaron mucho, y no me gusta que la gente lastime a mi pequeña guerrera —dijo con tono maternal—. No estoy diciéndote que no vayas, eso lo comprendo, comprendo que es tu misión y, aunque no quisieras, te diría que vayas, porque lo que está pasando...

—Es mi culpa, lo sé —la señora arqueó una ceja—. ¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir?

Naomi negó.

—No, iba a decir que estaba más allá de mi entendimiento, pero si es tu culpa, con mayor razón debes ir —afirmó—. Pero quiero que te cuides, y que pase lo que pase sepas que cuentas conmigo.

Kagome tomó las manos de su madre y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, mamá.

Entonces oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Yo voy —dijo la embarazada.

**.&.**

InuYasha salió del pozo, en el lado del siglo XXI, dudoso. No sabía que hacer ahora, es decir, se suponía que debía esperarla o ir a por ella.

Es más: ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! Bien podía estar aqui en el templo, o en su casa con Hobo-bobo, o caminando por ahí. O qué sé yo.

Decidió que, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a preguntarle a la señora Higurashi.

Dudoso, tocó la puerta.

Le abrió Kagome.

—¡InuYasha! —Exclamó sorprendida.

—Ehr... ¿Hola?

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo que pareció eterno.

—Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos —dijo fría la chica y salió disparada al interior de la casa.

InuYasha se quedó ahí, sin más, parado.

Cuando Kagome regresó con su mochila negra, no estaba sola. Souta, su abuelo y su mamá venían con ella. InuYasha los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Fuero todos, los cinco hasta el pozo, donde se despidieron.

—InuYasha —él volteó a ver a la señora—, te encargo mucho a mi hija y a mi _nieto _—pronunció esa palabra con un cariño palpable.

—Descuide señora, están en buenas manos —dijo él.

Naomi asintió y, así ambos saltaron por el pozo.

A Kagome se le cortó la respiración cuando tocó el piso del pozo del pasado. _Ah, calma mujer. No es para tanto, _se dijo.

InuYasha saltó afuera y le tendió su mano, Kagome la agarró y salió. La inseguridad se apoderó de ella.

—Yo... —Comenzó Kagome. Miró a InuYasha con los ojos entrecerrados.— No debiste regresar, InuYasha —dijo la azabache enojada—, estaba mucho mejor sin ti —continuó—. Tenía una vida _perfecta._

Él bufó.

—Pues lo lamento, pero aún debemos acabar con Naraku.

—¿Conmigo? —Ambos giraron sobresaltados para encontrarse con una silueta con piel de mandril—. Oh, no se asusten, soy solo una marioneta, y no he venido a hacerles daño. Más bien a entregarles un mensaje —prosiguió.

—Khe, ¿qué quiere Naraku ahora?

La marioneta, sin perder la calma, examinó de arriba a abajo a Kagome. Una sonrisa macabra surcó su rostro al detenerse en el vientre de la mujer. Miró a InuYasha, después regresó con ella y entonces se echó a reír. _Patético_, resonó su voz por los alrededores, mas no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

Posteriormente, con la rapidez del rayo, desapareció para aparecer detrás de Kagome, la tomó del cuello y acercó su boca al oído de ella. InuYasha desenvainó a Tessaiga y la apuntó a la marioneta.

—Cuidado, porque los voy a matar a _todos_ —susurró y despareció.

Kagome cayó al suelo de la impresión, InuYasha guardó su espada y se quedó viendola respirar entrecortadamente. Sin saber qué hacer, sin atreverse a tocarla.

—¿Mujer?

—Estoy bien —susurró y se levantó—. Pero será mejor que ese bastardo no nos toque ni a mi ni a mi bebé —dijo desafiente, tras haberse recuperado.

—No lo va a hacer, yo los voy a proteger —juró él sin dudarlo, como antaño.

—Más te vale hacerlo —espetó ella.

ÉL suspiró. Deefinitivamente, esta no era su Kagome.

**.**

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

Me pego un tiro, lo escribí en tres horas. TRES HORAS, cuando generalmente tardo como una semana plasmando solo la idea y otra corrigiendo y puliendo. Merezco un aplauso.

Ya saben, comenten, comanse sus vegetales y hagan ejercicio.

Se despide _Finn McMissile, _inteligencia británica.


	10. ¡Ese sentimiento!

¿Que por qué me tardé? Resumiré mi vida en una sola palabra: **mierda**.

No sé cómo aún tengo ese humorcito que me caracteriza para poner caritas bipos XDDD. La escuela se me viene encima con todo, jamás pensé que en PRIMER SEMESTRE fuera a sentirme como si fuera el último DDDD: Además de las actividades extracurriculares, la familia, la vida misma, un castigo bieeeeen bueno que me pusieron y esas weas destruye-mentes y quita tiempo.

So, disculpen si me tardé demasiado (o sea, obvio que sí) y les pido, también, una disculpa adelantada por lo que me tardaré esta vez en subir el once.

Ah, por cierto, los personajes no me corresponden (ya sabe, all owns to jefa Rumiko :D) y esta _cosa _está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

El título está basado en una frase que me dijo un amigo :B

* * *

_La vida es así.  
#10  
"Y, aunque tu me odies, el sentimiento no es mutuo."_

—Basta, pausa, necesito un descanso —dijo la morocha, agarrándose un costado de la cintura—. No les puedo seguir el paso con semejante panza —finalizó.

Un tic apareció en la ceja de InuYasha, cerró el puño para evitar decir una idiotez. Ya se habían detenino, mínimo, tres veces en el día, y cuando avanzaban no hacían grandes progresos. A pesar que Sango le había ofrecido a Kirara varias veces, sin ser este un signo de amistad si no de mera necesidad, Kagome se había negado. La desconfianza que esta destilaba por sus poros la percibían todos, mas nadie hacía un comentrio al respecto.

Por su parte Kagome se sentía extraña. No como la colegiala de antaño que viajaba despreocupada con sus amigos. Es decir, obvio, ya no lo era, pero se sentía extraña en un sentido positivo. Se sentía extrañamente _cómoda. _La presión que creyó que iba a sentir, la desconfianza o el temor no se habían hecho presentes, se sentía extrañamente tranquila, claro, no como para simple y sencillamente volverse a hacer amiga de todos ellos, pero la presencia de Shippô y la de Miroku la tranquilizaban, sabía que Sango, aunque no fueran amigas, no sería completamente mala con ella, no importaba que le guardara cierto rencor por la cachetada, e InuYasha, bueno, ella le era indiferente.

Por lo demás no habían visto monstruos o fragmentos que perturbaran la paz del Sengoku.

—Creo que sí usaré a Kirara, Sango —dijo Kagome.

—Ya era hora —replicó InuYasha.

Kagome le ignoró y se subió a Kirara, con ayuda de la exterminadora.

—Sólo espero que Kirara no termine hecha prué por el sobrepeso —habló Sango suspirando.

Y la morocha fingió no haberla escuchado.

Continuaron, así, su viaje. Sin un rumbo fijo, más bien estaban a su suerte, caminando a la zar esperando que les lloviera algo del cielo.

Kagome cerró los ojos y decidió esperar que algo interesante pasara, o a que uno de sus compañeros le reclamara algo. Se dedicó a recordar como había sido su regreso definitivo.

—_Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte ahora definitivamente?—había preguntado Kaede, cuando estuvieron ya sentados todos dentro de la cabaña._

—_Sí, estoy lista para lo que venga —respondió ella._

—_Me alegra oír eso, niña —dijo con una sonrisa la anciana sacerdotisa—. Mañana por la mañana saldrán de viaje —notificó._

_Kagome sólo asintió._

_Así fue como se armó otro silencio. Sango agarró su Hiraikotsu y empezó a limpiarlo, Miroku estaba recargado contra una pared con los ojos cerrados, InuYasha sentado en su pose de indio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kagome, que estaba con Shippô en su regazo. A parte, Kaede estaba cocinando._

_La chica pelinegra tocó suavemente el hombro de Shippô, indicándole que se levantara. Este así lo hizo._

—_¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Shippô._

—_Necesito ácido fólico —dijo simple, claro, conciente de que nadie le había entendido, mas sabía de antemano que no le preguntarían._

_La verdad, esas eran reservas del mismo, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo, y tomar ácido fólico no le haría ningún mal._

_Okay, tendría que haberse traido un libro. Es decir, no hubiera sido tan mala opción hacerlo, o mínimo una de esas revistas de maternidad baratas cuyos artículos son más sacados de Wikisabelotodo que de alguna otra fuente fidedigna._

_Pero, como bien dicen por ahí, el hubiera no existe._

—_Oye, Kagome. ¿Y qué es ácido _florido_? —preguntó él. Ella rió._

—_Fólico, Shippô, y es una... vitamina que le hace bien tomar a las mujeres embarazadas, como yo —respondió simple._

—_Ah._

—No te duermas, mujer —la voz de InuYasha irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—No estoy dormida, hombre —contestó ella sin abrir los ojos—. Pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, no tengo nada que hacer y prefiero cerrar los ojos y relajarme a tener que estar viéndote la cara —_Puf..._

El hanyô bufó y ella dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia.

Sin embargo reconoció que tampoco era muy interesante lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, ¿para qué carajo le servía recordar? Si bien su regreso había sido, más que nada, aburrido y frustrante para ella. Bueno, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente que casi se pegaba un buen golpe.

_Después de ese regreso tan poco acogedor, Kagome había decidido irse a dormir. No tenía ganas de mirarles a la cara a sus futuros ex-ex-compañeros de viaje._

_Y a la mañana siguiente, como muchas otras en el último mes, la habían despertado las ganas de ir al baño._

_Abrió los ojos pesadamente y suspiró._

—_Ah, necesito ir al baño —susurró para sí._

_Apoyó una mano en el suelo y levantó la mitad de su cuerpo con pesadez, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y estiró los brazos, dejando que su espalda tronara. Apoyó una rodilla pero, al querer apoyar la otra, el peso de su propio estómago sobre su espalda la empujó para atrás._

_Cerró los ojos y se achicó sobre sí misma a la espera del impacto que jamás llegó. Era conciente de que se hubiera caído y pegado el golpe de su vida de no ser porque una mano fuerte, amplia y cálida la sostuvo justo a tiempo._

_Y no necesito levantar el rostro para saber quién era su 'salvador', puesto que un suave mechon de cabello plateado cayó sobre su cara en ese momento._

_InuYasha pasó una mano por debajo de su brazo izquierdo y con la otra a un lado de su cintura le ayudó a levantarse._

_Y ella, bueno, silencio total._

—_Mujer, ¿estás bien? —Preuntó él._

—_Eh... sí, gracias —respondió sin salir de su asombramiento._

_InuYasha no hizo ningún comentario más, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña._

_Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida de su propia reacción, ¿cómo era posible que ese pequeñísimo lapsus sin importancia la sacar de onda tan radicalmente? Estaba mal._

_Sin darle tiempo de suponer más cosas, su vejiga amenazaba con estallar ahí mismo. Por lo que salió y, al regresar, estaba todo listo para que se fueran, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más._

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿por qué tendría esa acción algo de especial? Simple y sencillamente le había ayudado a no caerse, punto, no había necesidad de que algo detrás impulsara aquella acción.

Entreabrió un ojo y pudo ver Miroku caminando a su lado con Shippô sobre el hombro. Entonces abrió ambos ojos y se enderezó sobre Kirara.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome-sama? ¿Sintió algo? —Preguntó Miroku al verla levantarse.

—No, nada, sólo me dieron ganas de sentarme —respondió simple.

Sango suspiró, ¿por qué diantres el día tenía que ser tan aburrido?

**.&.**

La noche llegó, fresca y, con ello, nuestros viajeros se sentaron a descansar.

Y otra vez había silencio.

_Ah, joder_, pensó Kagome, _¿por qué no hablan por lo menos de la inmortalidad del cangrejo? _Y es que sí, tanto silencio la estresaba sobremanera, toda la paz que sentía se iba muy al allá cuando nadie hablaba.

Movió sus dedos impacientemente golpeando su pierna y, cuando sintió que no aguantaba más el ambiente tenso, se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó InuYasha, que estaba recostado y con los ojos cerrados.

—A caminar por el bosque —contestó simple.

Se levantó y alejó como si no hubiera nadie allí.

La verdad es que para ella esas personas ahora no significaban nada importante ni mucho menos, ¿qué eran sino una molestia? Okay, habían sido sus compañeros, sí, les concedía eso, pero, ¿como eso qué? InuYasha había muerto para ella, Sango no era más que una ex-mejor amiga, Miroku casi no hablaba y a el único que verdaderamente podía hablarle de buena forma era Shippô. Y ya ni con él las cosas eran iguales.

Ahora que su panza tampoco se la ponía fácil. Claro, no sería capaz jamás de reclamarle nada al nuevo ser, ¡pero qué momento para estar embarazada!

No sabía cuánto había camiado, pero si le latía que bastante, pues no se veía la luz de la fogata a la lejanía ni se oían las voces de sus compañeros. En lugar de eso, la oscuridad del bosque y el sonido de la brisa jugar con las hojas, llevando hasta su nariz el olor de la tierra mojada y hojas que, sin darse cuenta, tanto había extrañado.

Bueno, tal vez regresar no hubiese sido tan malo, es decir que tenía cosas a favor, por ejemplo el clima, suave y fresco, aunque algo caluroso a veces jamás en exceso; las brisas nocturnas, simplemente deliciosas; ver las estrellas, cuyas formas eran alucinantes; las lluvias, sin contaminación o agua caliente, sino frescas y puras. Tomando en cuenta todo eso, ¿quién podía enojarse de regresar a un lugar así?

—Tal vez no fue tan malo regresar —dijo sonriente a la par que se recargaba contra un árbol.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Qué loco —la voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse—; jamás pensé que te vería sonreír aquí.

—No fue porque estuviera pensando en tí, InuYasha, si es lo que crees —atacó.

—¿Qué, pensabas en Hôjô?

—¡No! —exclamó ruborizada.

—Entonces pensabas en alguien más... —inquirió.

—¿Desde cuándo tu y yo nos hablamos, perdón?

Él se encogió de hombros y se quedaron callados mirando, cada quién, por su lado. Claro que, si lo hubieran hecho eternamente, nos quedamos sin capítulo.

—Mierda, mujer, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—¡Mí problema! —explotó— ¿Mío? ¿No querrás decir tuyo y de esa sacerdotisa de barro? ¡Tú me fuiste infiel! —soltó con odio.

—¡Joder, que no!

—¡Joder, que sí!

—¡Tu jamás me dejaste...!

—¿Qué? ¿Contarme de su aventura? —preguntó con ironía en la voz—. ¡Ni hablar, hombre! ¡Que no soy idiota!

—Pues lo pareces.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Cállate tú! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que fue un malentendido?!

—¡Que te jodan, InuYasha! —hizo un movimiento exagerado con las manos.

—¿Es una oferta? —preguntó, con la obvia intención de molestarla.

—Ya lo quisieras...

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, algo así como quien dice "la calma después de la tormenta", la cual solo sirve para retomar energías y que comence de nuevo.

—Te odio —soltó Kagome.

No recibió respuesta, solo el silencio que volvió a hacerse en el bosque. De no ser porque escuchaba la respiración del muchacho hubiera creído que le había dejado sola.

InuYasha suspiró.

—Digas lo que digas y pienses lo que pienses —Kagome se tensó a la espera de un insulto, uno que jamás llegó—, quiero que te conste que el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Y se fue corriendo.

.

* * *

_**Reeditado.**_

Me tardé, lo lamento; les dejo el capi y me voy, así que disfruten, porque me tardaré tanto como esta vez (si no es que más) para subir el siguiente.

No me podrán localizar de ninguna manera, ya que cerré mi Facebook, al msn no me he metido y el foro "¡Siéntate!" lo tengo suuuuuper abandonado. Así que amenazas de muerte y puteadas por tardarme, son en Inbox. Gracias.

En fin, abajo pueden enviar sus sugerencias, reclamos, ideas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, observaciones, chistes, invitaciones a bodas, divorcios, bautizos o algún chisme interesante. ;)

Saludines, guays.


	11. Resultados distintos

¡Un año sin actualizar! ¡UN AÑO! Dios, no las culpo si quieren matarme. Lo lamento taaaaanto :'( Espero poder recuperar la regularidad al escribir que tenía antes... En fin, no me odien.

Espero que la historia no haya perdido su chispa... Disfruten el capítulo, es de corazón :)

* * *

_La vida es así.  
__#11  
__"Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo."_

—Mhh... veamos... L: luciérnaga —dijo Shippô, después de pensarlo un rato.

—M: mucriélago —respondió Kagome.

—N: nutria.

Era de noche en el Sengoku Jidai. La tercer noche desde el regreso de Kagome, concretamente, y no era como si hubiesen tenido grandes progresos en cuanto a lo de la perla se refería: ninguna energía espiritual especialmente fuerte se sentía en los alrededores, nada de monstruos ni criaturas con fragmentos. A decir verdad, ni siquiera Naraku los había molestado, y eso era decir demasiado.

En resumen, la embarazada comenzaba a pensar que había regresado en vano.

—O: ornitorrinco.

La temperatura era agradable, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, y corría un aire que jugueteaba con los cabellos de los aventureros y brindaba olor a tierra húmeda, ya que recientemente había llovido, por lo que las muchachas, junto con el demonio zorrito, aprovecharon para irse a bañar al río. Pero ese momento, que tendría que haber sido un de relajación, resultó ser pura tensión y miradas intensas entre las dos mujeres, que no intercambiaron más que una conversación de temas triviales como que Sango la pusiera al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido, sobre todo por Shippô, para que no se sintiera incómodo.

—P: perro.

InuYasha, que se encontraba recostado en una rama de un árbol, rara vez decía algo, y desde su... ¿confesión? Bueno, desde su anterior encuentro con Kagome en el que le había dejado en claro que no la odiaba, no intercambiaron más palabra. Ni siquiera miradas. Eran dos desconocidos.

_Es como si fuera la canción de Goyte_, pensó con ironía la muchacha y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Miroku, por su parte, parecía inexistente. Se mantenía totalmente a raya de todo, y ni siquiera se veía esa actitud de coqueteo que antaño demostraba al estar cerca de la exterminadora. _Quizá mi llegada haya influido en eso, ¿estarán distanciados porque regresé?_ Se cuestionaba la sacerdotisa. _Espero que no sea así, con lo que se quieren... O querían..._

—Q: quetzal.

—¿Quetzal? —cuestionó el chico.

—Es un animal más que nada de Mesoamérica —explicó ella—, es un pajarito, con una cola larga, que generalmente tiene los colores verde, blanco y rojo, aunque a veces tiene también azul.

—Ah, vale.

Unos días atrás, Kagome había sentido una esencia extraña, como de un demonio lobo. Y eso la había emocionado sobre manera. _¡Es Kôga!_ Pensó alegre, hasta que se dio cuenta que, en realidad, era un niño demonio-lobo que estaba de caza. Su decepción fue palpable a leguas.

_—No hemos sabido nada de Kôga desde hace dos años_ —le comentó Miroku. Y eso la entristeció.

—R: ratón.

Shippô y Kagome voltearon a ver a la persona dueña de dicha voz. Sango solo le sonrió al chico, que le regresó la sonrisa antes de volverse, y a Kagome la miró de una forma que ella no supo descifrar.

—S: serpiente —continuó él.

—T: tibu...

—Fhe, si tenemos que esperar a que lleguen a la zeta, no dormiremos jamás —les interrumpió el hanyô—, así que cállense, duérmanse y continúen con su jueguito mañana cuando partamos.

Los tres bufaron al mismo tiempo.

—Aguafiestas —soltó la castaña. Él ni la miró—. Hasta mañana —y se acomodó para dormir.

Shippô saltó a los brazos de Kagome y esta se acostó dándole la espalda a todos ellos.

Morfeo, siendo piadoso con todos, les regaló una noche tranquila y sin sueños.

...

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en desperezarse fue Miroku. Al abrir los ojos su visión inicial fue Sango, recostada de cara a él, pero a varios pies. No pudo evitar sonreír, ¿por qué habían dejado de tener ese pegue? Es decir, eran una especie de pareja semi-oficial desde hacía unos cuantos meses, cuando él la había besado, cómo no, en medio de una discusión.

_—¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —le gritó ella— ¡No puedes controlarte!, ¿verdad? No tienes remedio, ¡mujeriego!_

_—Pero, Sanguito..._

_—¡Sanguito un huevo! ¿Me oyes? UN HUEVO. No quiero saber nada de ti, eres un... ¡me largo! —la chica había dado media vuelta, pero él la agarró del brazo, jalándola hacia sí—. ¿Pero qué...? —se vio acallada por sus labios._

_Ella, que nunca en su vida había besado a nadie, se sintió turbada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si Miroku solo hubiese aplastado sus labios contra los de ella, bueno, pero los estaba moviendo, ¡los estaba moviendo! Maldición, ¿qué tenía que hacer? En su ataque de desesperación, lo separó con un brusco empujón. Él, al ver su cara de shock, pensó que la había cagado olímpicamente._

_—Sango, yo... —y ahora, la que lo había callado era ella._

Sonrió aún más y suspiró.

Cuando Kagome había regresado, o más bien desde que todo ese asunto estaba siendo planteado —una semana aproximadamente— ella había estado distante. _Es normal, es... ella_. Pensó, pero en cierta forma estaba preocupado por su chica, ¿cómo podía reaccionar? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Con lo de la cachetada en la cabaña, supo exactamente todas las respuestas que necesitaba: estaba indignada. La seguía queriendo, eso sí, pero estaba indignada. Y él tenía que arreglar ese asunto, como amigo de las dos, no podía permitir que esos sentimientos tan lindos se vinieran abajo por una idiotez.

Sango comenzó a moverse y eso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos y encontró a Miroku mirándola, no pudo más que sonreír.

—Buenos días —le saludó.

—Mhh... —Sango se estiró— Buenos días.

—¿Cómo durmió usted, bella dama? —Shippo se removió y eso los alertó— Creo que deberíamos... —señaló con la cabeza el río, que estaba algunos metros más abajo de la colina donde habían dormido.

—Sí, platicar en otra parte —coincidió ella.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al río.

Cuando llegaron, se dejaron caer en el fresco césped. Sango cerró los ojos, agradecida de tener un minuto de paz a solas con el monje, después de tantas emociones entremezcladas esos días. Miroku, por su parte, se dedicó a inspeccionar cada fracción del rostro de la mujer, fascinado con su belleza y pensando que no podía ser más afortunado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

—¿Respecto a qué? —inquirió la exterminadora. Miroku arqueó una ceja y señaló con la cabeza al campamento. Ella suspiró—. Incómoda. Muy incómoda, ¿y tú?

—¿Incómoda por qué? —cuestionó, ignorando la pregunta.

Sango suspiró.

—No sé, InuYasha y Kagome me ponen tensa al estar tan... ¿distanciados? —Miroku asintió—. Tampoco me siento cómoda con Kagome, nuestra relación no es lo mismo.

—Bueno, no puedes esperar que sea lo mismo después de haberle dado vuelta la cara con una cachetada —puntualizó. Sango lo fulminó con la mirada—. Aunque ayer a la noche —prosiguió sin inmutarse lo más mínimo— pude apreciar un poco de esa relación de amistad de antaño.

La chica sonrió.

—Sí, fue muy lindo el sentimiento. —Bajó la mirada y arrancó una hojita de césped que se puso a deshacer entre sus dedos.

A lo lejos escucharon cómo los demás comenzaban a despertar y vieron la luz reflejada en los plateados cabellos de InuYasha cuando éste bajó del árbol en el que había dormido. Se miraron y entendieron de inmediato la idea que atravesaba la mente del otro: si los dejaban solos, corrían el riesgo que estallara una guerra.

Se levantaron dispuestos a dirigirse al campamento, pero Miroku tuvo una última intervención antes de que empezaran a caminar.

—Sanguito, si la extrañas, deberías buscar la manera de que vuelvan a ser amigas —ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Miroku se acercó y la calló con un beso. Ante la evidente sorpresa de la chica, él sonrió—. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a hacer eso.

Ella se sonrojó hasta la médula.

—Si quieres resultados distintos, amor, no puedes siempre hacer lo mismo.

Y comenzaron a caminar, sin cruzar palabra.

Al llegar al campamento, vieron a Kagome cocinando el desayuno con ayuda de Shippô y a InuYasha con la mirada clavada en un cerro que, si bien no estaba muy lejos, tampoco podían llegar con tres pasitos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el monje. Sango se fue a sentar al lado de Kirara.

—Kagome dice que sintió energía espiritual muy fuerte venir de ese lugar —respondió Shippô.

—Debemos movilizarnos, podría ser un fragmento —apuntó el hanyô.

—Después de desayunar, ya te lo dije —dijo la embarazada, firme. InuYasha bufó sonoramente y Kagome aspiró, a la vez que rodaba los ojos—. Yo no me moveré a ningún lado sin haber desayunado: estoy embarazada y eso puede hacerme mal, además...

—Sí, sí, sí, como quieras, desayuna y vámonos —le interrumpió él.

—Como quisiera poder sentarte... —el medio-demonio sonrió altaneramente.

Miroku suspiró y Sango, para sorpresa de todos, intervino a favor de la futura madre.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Kagome: está embarazada y por el bien de ella y de su niño necesita comer. Así que si no te parece, InuYasha, puedes ir moviéndote al cerro tú solito y después te alcanzamos. O no —sentenció—. Y al que le guste, bien, y al que no, también. —Y cerró los ojos.

Silencio absoluto.

—Bien, pero desayuna rápido.

La ex-sacerdotisa sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de agradecerle a Sango... ¿De qué vino ese comentario defendiéndola? Hasta donde recordaba por su actitud y podía deducir gracias a la cachetada, la exterminadora la odiaba. O al menos actuaba excelentemente bien.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco es que irse fuera su culpa. Sango no podía pretender que se quedase después del semejante desastre que se había armado. Y no tenía derecho de cahetearla tan groseramente por aquella acción. Frunció el ceño. De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de agradecerle cualquier cosa y lo único que quería, era ahorcarla.

—Señorita Kagome, se le va a quemar la sopa —le avisó Miroku.

—Oh, gracias —estiró la mano y retiró la comida—. ¿Alguien quiere? —todos negaron—. Bueno. —Se dejó caer y, mientras desayunaba, se permitió examinar detenidamente a sus compañeros de viaje, cosa que no había tenido tiempo de hacer.

Miroku estaba más alto, si es que eso era posible. Tenía el cabello considerablemente más largo y brilloso, pero su rostro presentaba, ya, algunas marcas de la edad tales como ojeras y pómulos no tan fuertes. Seguía llevando la mano con el rosario y el báculo con la otra. En sí, no había cambiado demasiado.

Sango, por su parte, estaba prácticamente igual. La única diferencia realmente notable era su expresión facial, con las cejas apretadas y los labios en una línea perfecta, cosa que no había cambiado desde su regreso. Eso y su expresión corporal, de completa tensión. Incluso recostada en Kirara y con los ojos cerrados, esos detalles le quitaban toda la belleza que pudiese tener. O eso pensaba Kagome. Se percató, también, de un ligero tic en el ojo, cosa que Eri le había asociado, en alguna ocasión en medio de pláticas aleatorias, con preocupación. _¿Kohaku?_ Seguramente.

Shippo no había cambiado en nada físicamente, pero casi no hablaba con nadie que no fuera ella y, realmente, estaba más ausente que de costumbre. A veces incluso con ella. Eso era lo que más le dolía, pues sentía que había perdido a un pequeño hijo, situación que le causaba un duelo interno. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con el bebé en camino? ¿Sería buena madre o él también resentiría abandono por su parte? Sus más grandes temores.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esas ideas.

Con recelo, mucha cautela y aguantando la respiración, volteó a ver al único integrante del grupo que le falta analizar. Lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de calma alucinante, por lo que se permitió soltar el aire relajada. _Sigue siendo un adonis tontuelón_, pensó la muchacha.

InuYasha... ¿qué podía decir de él? Tenía el cabello más largo, las fracciones más marcadas y los brazos, quizá, un poco más fuertes. Su expresión era la misma: en paz pero difícil de descifrar. ¿Estará pensando en Kikyo? Se cuestionó ella. Aunque no era como si le importase tampoco.

Él movió una de sus orejas y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír por los buenos recuerdos que le traía.

El carraspeo de algún individuo la regresó a la realidad.

—Ya he terminado —anunció.

—¡Bien! —Sango se levantó enérgica—, eso quiere decir que podemos partir ya. —Le dio unos suaves golpecitos a Kirara, la cual se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Kagome.

Los demás miembros del grupo se desperezaron y entonces comenzaron a andar.

...

Era más bien tarde cuando llegaron al cerro, y para ese entonces, la presencia era mil veces más fuerte que en un principio.

—Estén atentos —advirtió InuYasha—, es una presencia muy fuerte, y apesta a demonio.

Todos se colocaron en posición de batalla.

Sango, al lado de Kirara y sosteniendo fuertemente su Hiraikotsu, con expresión amenazadora y el cabello recogido en su coleta de exterminadora. Si el monstruo atacaba, no iba a dudar. Nunca lo había hecho.

Miroku, junto a Sango, con la mano buena prácticamente estaba arrancándose el rosario de la maldita —no era evidente para todos, pero estaba más pendiente de Sango que de cualquier otro ser allí presente; y la chica, la revés—. No tenía miedo, y quería terminar con todo ese asunto de una vez.

InuYasha, por su parte, estaba agazapado y con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, moviendo sus orejas en todas direcciones, a la espera de captar algo.

Shippo, quien se había negado rotundamente a abandonarlos y buscar un lugar seguro, estaba preparando unos hechizos que consideraba útiles.

Kagome, tenía el arco tensado y sudor frío en su espalda.

La naturaleza, podría decirse, no estaba de todo a su favor: el sol ya se había ocultado, cosa que les comprometía bastante la visión, y además, hacía un calor infernal, a diferencia de cualquier otra noche feudal. Sumándola a eso que las aves no cantaban como de costumbre, cosa que los ponía en extremo nerviosos, y que era su primera pelea juntos desde hacía un tiempo considerable, no se sentían nada, nada cómodos.

Esperaron, en silencio y prácticamente sin respirar.

De repente, todo pasó con extrema rapidez.

Una sombra los rodeó y comenzó a acatarlos, repartiendo rasguños, mordidas y algunos golpes bajos, pero nada que representara un verdadero riesgo. Kagome, que divisó el brillo de uno de los fragmentos, cargó una flecha de energía espiritual y la lanzó, directo al monstruo. Éste rugió y la volteó a ver con una expresión tan aterradora que se paralizó.

—Vas a morir —rugió y se lanzó directo a la embarazada, que cerró los ojos de puro terror, a la espera de un impacto que nunca llegó.

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio, fue la espalda de InuYasha, que estaba conteniendo el ataque del monstruo con su espada. A su lado estaba Sango, lanzando un ataque con su Hiraikotsu, directo a la cabeza del bicho, que murió instantáneamente y se deshizo hasta dejar solamente el fragmento contaminado.

Ella, presa del shock, ni de movió.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué no ves que lo tenía controlado? —le rugió la exterminadora al medio demonio.

—Khe, a mí no me lo parecía, porque mientras tú estabas de lo más campante tratando de cortarle la cabeza, él se hubiese cenado a Kagome —refutó.

—Créeme que sin tu intervención el resultado no hubiese sido mucho más diferente.

—Como digas —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, a saber a dónde.

—Imbécil. —Se detuvo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Por tu segundo nombre, idiota. Y ahora, ates de que preguntes, por tu apellido. —El medio demonio cerró las manos en puños. Sango, ni lenta ni perezosa, sacó cu boomerang.

—Eres una... —Se dio media vuelta y colocó su cuerpo en posición de ataque.

Miroku, rápidamente, se colocó a un lado de Sango, protectoramente. Shippô se alejó del lugar y Kagome tensó su arco, pero sin saber a qué dirección apuntar y cambiando de objetivo —primero InuYasha, después Sango y después, regresó a InuYasha, para repetir el proceso—.

—No te metas en lo que no es tu asunto —le advirtió el hanyô.

—No los entiendo —puntualizó ella—. A mí me bastan y sobran razones para odiar a InuYasha, pero a ti, Sango, no comprendo que te orilla a hacerlo, y no quiero comprenderlo, porque no es mi asunto hacerlo —se apresuró a declarar al ver cómo la mujer le miraba con cara de _no preguntes_—. Pero que amenaces a mi amiga, InuYasha, eso sí es mi asunto, y no voy a permitir que lo hagas —y volvió a tensar su arco, esta vez con el objetivo fijo y la mirada segura.

Sango relajó su cuerpo y guardó el Hiraikotsu, se soltó el cabello y claramente, abandonó todo indicio de batalla.

—Te agradezco la actitud, Kagome, pero él tiene razón: no es asunto tuyo —volteó a ver a InuYasha amenazadoramente—. Quiero que te sepas que si quiero, puedo hacerte garras* —puntualizó—. Y para que conste en el acta —y miró a Kagome—, tú y yo ya no somos amigas.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cerro abajo, dejándolos a todos helados.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre los árboles dando saltos. Kagome, más shockeada que nunca, extendió la mano para recoger el fragmento y purificarlo. Después de eso, Miroku se le acercó.

—Pasaron muchas cosas durante su ausencia, señorita Kagome —le comentó—. Le recomiendo que no haga muchas preguntas y sea paciente, sobre todo con Sango, para quien no ha sido fácil todo esto.

Ella suspiró.

—Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil, Miroku.

—No digo que lo haya sido, pero estoy seguro que para ella fue peor. —Sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar.

Había gato encerrado, de eso estaba segura.

Lo único que la consolaba en ese momento era saber que, al parecer, no había regresado en vano.

Miró el fragmento y suspiró, ¿cuántos más faltarían?, ¿dónde estarían? La cosa, simplemente, se estaba complicando y solo esperaba que no fuera para largo.

.

* * *

Dios, seguro ni recuerdan de qué iba la historia. ¡Lo siento tanto! Ojalá puedan perdonarme. Les prometo que haré lo posible para retomarla ahora que estoy un poco más libre de tiempo y tengo unas cuantas ideas (aunque no sé cuánto me dure esta libertad). En compensación, este capítulo es largo, y quise que se viera un poco más de los otros personajes, no tanto Kagome-centric, sino algo más global :B

Una pequeña **aclaración**: ¿se acuerdan que el capítulo "Entre que sí, entre que no" estaba repetido por un error de la página? Me sacudí el miedo de que me eliminara la historia y lo quité (y salí ganona, que no me borró nada :hero: ), así que este capítulo probablemente les aparezca como que ya dejaron review.

Si no les da flojera, pueden dejarlo anónimo (con su nick, si prefieren). Se los agradecería mucho. Igual si les de flojera, pues no lo dejen (?) XD

Otra **pequeña aclaración**: edité los capítulos anteriores, poniéndoles más narración, menos diálogos, más ambientación y cositas así, también porque hay varias ideas que expresé mal en un principio, como relaciones entre los personajes, acciones y demás, por lo que, quien guste, puede leerlos nuevamente (se los recomiendo, también para que retomen el hilo de la historia).

Kisillos, ¡y pásense por mi nueva locura (The Nightmare...)! Tendrá drama (¡hurra, mi género ¡MI BEBÉ!), humor (¡hurra, otro género que me gusta [aunque este no se me da mucho]!) y romance (¡hu...! Bah, InuKag y ya se saben lo que sigue XD).

Ahora sí, eso es todo.

Siempre suya,  
Smilinga :)

**PD: ***_Hacer garras_ es como darle duro o "acabar" con alguien o algo, ya sea una cosa o una persona. Espero que se entienda :)


End file.
